A Flicker of Hope
by CallmeCrazy4
Summary: It's the 73rd Hunger Games with a twist... Read Review Love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. I don't own the hunger games at all!

I feel a slight shake on my shoulder and know immediately it is time to wake up for the horrible day ahead; the reaping for the 73rd Hunger Games. All I want to do was close my eyes and escape to dreams where the Hunger Games do not exist. Instead I slowly open my eyes to see my mother's fake smile. She feels the same way I do about the games.

She leaves the room so I can dress. I put on a slightly worn blouse. Then pull a pair of tight pants up to where the bump on my stomach is prominent and fasten the button. Yes I was expecting a child at seventeen. In all districts my situation was an uncommon thing like saying negative stuff about the capital in public. Nobody would want to be in my situation; three and a half months pregnant with no husband barley surviving on my mother's pay and tesserae. My mother already knows about my baby and we both plan on keeping it because it is all I have left of my once love Caston. I wish Caston was here, he would have been a great help to my mother and the baby—He died before we knew about the baby. He was only eighteen. I start to feel the prick of tears from my eyes so I push everything from my mind because I need to be strong for today.

I walk over to the cracked mirror in the corner of my small room and slowly bushed my light brown hair, and pulled it back so the curls are manageable. I looked straight into the reflection of my dark blue eyes and mouthed a good luck for both me and my baby.

I walked into the other room to find my mother hunched over at our old dining table, putting a bit of brown mush on a plate. It was the grain from the tesserae I had got not too long ago.

"Good morning, Blissa." I know she has good intentions so I give her a nod. My mother gave me this name because when she first held me she felt one emotion.

After my mother puts some brown mush on her plate we both sit down to eat.

"Are you okay?"She asked. I look up to meet her eyes. I'm the younger version of her we have the same hair, eyes and pale skin. Her features are damp with age though, while mine are still flushed with youth. Talking of my father is a vendetta though because he died when I was thirteen—it is also a sensitive subject for my mother as well.

"Yes, just fine at the moment, but it will be better after the reapings." I sigh. All I want to say is, _no its not alright nothing is!_ But that would just cause more pain than it's worth. All my mother is trying to do is be comforting after all.

After that there is no conversation. When we finish our meager breakfast my mother goes to dress in something more appropriate for the reapings. When she comes back she's in a deep green blouse and the nicest pant she has—her hair is brushed and falls to her shoulders. We will now leave, to go to the square.

District 9's square is small, so when we get there it's already getting crowded.

"Good Luck, Blissa." She says.

"Thanks, I love you mom." The last thing I say before I go to stand with a clump seventeen year olds.

While I wait I look around I see the stage it has seven chairs on it—one for the mayor, one for Districts 9's escort, and five for past victors.

When everybody arrives everybody takes their place on stage, the air gets tense with what is about to happen.

When the towns clock strikes two, our escort Andra Naeley a tall, skinny women with golden blonde hair to her waist steps forward, gives the same quote every year. "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds ever be in your favor!"

I sigh as she gives her speech of how delighted she is to be here. Ug, I hate capital people there all too perky especially on such a horrible day.

I start to get nervous when I realize how many slips are in there with my name on them. 36. My stomach does back flips while my mind gets cloudy.

When Andra finishes her speech everybody knows what time it is—the drawing.

"Well here we go!" Andra says before she plunges her hand into the girl's glass ball. Everybody is silent with anticipation. She pulls out a slip and strides back to the podium with every person's eyes on here. She gently unfolds the paper and puts her lips up to the microphone and in that last second I whisper, _please not me._

"Blissa Admiterum." All I can manage to do its croak out what seems to be a gasp. Because it felt like my heart stopped. All I can only form one thought, _this isn't fair._

Thanks for reading tell me if I should continue Thanks…. Review!

Pronunciations

Blissa Admitarum: Bliss-a Admit-er-um

Andra Naeley: And-rah Nay-lay


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. I don't own the Hunger Games! Please ignore my mistakes because there are/will be mistakes!**

My swollen feet feel like bricks as I trudge my way to the stage. Once I reach it, Andra looks down at my stomach.

"Oh." She peeps. Then composes her face and goes back to the microphone.

"Are there any volunteers?" She chimes. Its useless nobody will, maybe my mother would—but she is far past the viable age for tributes. There is silence. I finally turn around and stand and wipe the emotions of my face because nobody likes a weak tribute. Everybody is starring daggers at me; I keep thinking _what did I do, what did I do? _Then I realize their not starring at me, but the small, but still visible bump through my blouse. I'm the only tribute in history to go into the games pregnant. Andra's voice distracts everyone from my predicament.

"Let's give a round of applause for our newest tribute Blissa Admiterum!" she chirps again. Nobody claps for the pregnant girl. It feels like I'm going to pass out when she calls me a tribute. Right now all I want to do is cry; but I make sure it doesn't show. Maybe they won't throw me into the area, but as quickly as the hope comes it fades because they will put you into the arena no matter what condition you're in.

Noticing the distress on everybody's faces Andra quickly moves on.

"Now for our boy tribute!" She peeps. She walks to the boy's ball that contains the next tribute. She rummages around for a little bit until she is finally satisfied with the piece of paper she has. The slowly she crosses back across the stage to the podium and gently unfolds it to revel the person who will be joining me to die.

"Masst Thorn." She calls out. I look out to the crowd to find him, it doesn't take long to see the little boy untangling himself from the arms of two little girls; probably his sisters. As he walks to the stage I asses him, he looks about thirteen at most, he has short, straight brown hair, and he is pale. I let out a sigh; he's only thirteen and is going into the blood bath of the Hunger Games.

"Are there any volunteers?" Andra says. I know his sisters are too young and friendship never goes that far at the reapings. He finally reaches the stage and stands next to me—I see how he's trying to look strong but it's hard to miss the tear that falls down his cheek. I have the urge to wipe it away and tell him its okay; like a mother would but I snap myself back into reality.

Andra takes a place back in her chair and the mayor—a short man with steaks of grey through his black hair steps forward to read the Treaty of Treason. I manage to block it out and think about my strategy. I come to the conclusion I will try my hardest to keep this baby alive no matter what it takes, I also make a silent promise to myself to remain Blissa through these horrible games.

The mayor finishes the Treaty of Treason and gestures for us to shake hands. Masst and I both lean forward, I grip his hand—he has a strong hand shake for someone so young. Then our eyes meet, I gasp in shock to see his bright green eyes looking at me. He blushes and lets his eyes flitter away; our hands drop as we turn back to the crowd as the anthem of Panem plays. Now all I can think about are Masst's beautiful green eyes that are a haunting reminder of the ones my love Caston had.

When the anthem ends Masst and I are taken into custody and lead into separate rooms in the Justice Building.

Once I'm in the room I notice how beautiful and rich it is. It has lavish carpets and soft chairs and couches made from a material I don't know of. I take a seat on a chair. I run my fingers through my hair to get a grip on myself before my mother comes in. _This is no time to cry. I have to be strong. I will not be viewed as weak._ I chant to myself over and over again. My mother comes in first. Once I see here blotchy face and the streams of tears coming from her eyes I burst into tears. She sits on the couch next to me and I curl up next to her like I did when I was younger. She holds me there and strokes my hair; she is the first one to speak.

"I love you, Blissa." She says through sobs. It's the first time she has directly said it to me since my father died.

"I love you to mother." I say like a toddler. I'm the only thing left in my mother's life and she will be crushed if I die in the arena. We don't have friends of family—it's just me and my mother and my baby.

"I'm going to win for all of us—you, me and my baby." I say with uneven breaths.

"I know your father taught you well." It's the first she has spoken about him in four years. It's also true my father had started preparing me for the Hunger Games since I started walking, he taught me how to fight, how to survive off the land and how to hide. He always said _"You need to be prepared for what's to come."_ I knew he meant the Hunger Games. All is training and lessons stop when he died. It's been four years but everything is still fresh in my mind. _Maybe I can win…_

I and my mother just sit there in silence while she strokes my hair and my stomach until the Peace keepers finally summon her. We hug and say our last goodbyes then she is gone.

I don't expect any more visitors because like I said it's just me and my mother. But I'm stunned when I do have a visitor that I'm not expecting show up.

He and his little girl come in and take seats across from me. All I can do is manage to sob even harder, Its Caston's father and little sister; Kennedia. When Caston died our families drifted apart I told them I could take care of the baby on my own and then there was no communication after that. Not until now.

"Blissa, were so sorry we would have never wished this upon you." He says I can see the sorrow in his eyes.

"Blissa, I love you like a sister, and it hurts so much to see you go through this. Please you have to win for my nephew and for your mother. Please." Kennedia says and now she is crying. She is seven but very intelligent for her age.

"I'll try my hardest." I say.

"Here take this, use it as your district token, please." Caston's father says as he pulls a box out of his pocket and slides it across the table. I pick up the box carefully. I gently flip open the top of the box; and there nestled between silk is a ring. I know the ring; Caston showed me it before he died…

It was a warm night that night. We were outside of his house looking up at the full moon. I was curled up next to him on the ground.

"I love you so much Blissa—more than my own life." He whispered in my ear. I giggled because it tickled; I looked up into the brilliant green eyes I knew so well.

"I love you also." He pulled me into a passionate kiss. After a minute or so we broke it so we could catch our breath. I laid back on top his chest. We sat there for a while until he said something puzzling.

"Can I show you something?" He said and sat up—pulling me with him.

"Anything." I whispered. He turned around to dig something out of his pocket. It was hard to see in the darkness, he held up the box and put it in my hand. I looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Just open it." He laughed. I lifted the top off and gasped. It was a silver ring. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"The moment you turn eighteen I plan to kneel down and propose to you in the square, so everybody can see." He beamed me a radiant smile.

"How did you get this?" I said with tears tricking down my cheeks. He wiped them away and answered my question.

"It was my mothers, the ring my father gave her. He loved her more than his life too." He said. His mother had died from sickness long ago. I knew it was a painful subject for his family.

"I can't take it; your father should keep it." I put the box in back his hand.

"I will get this ring on your finger soon enough, my father is the one who gave it to me Blissa, he doesn't want it, it reminds him too much of the heartbreak." He explains. All I did was nod. He pulled me back into the kisses I loved so much.

My mind slowly comes back from the beautiful memory. He never did get to propose to me like he said, and I never saw the ring again until now.

"Thank you." I manage to say through new tears brought on from the memory.

"We knew it would mean a lot to you." Kennedia smiles. I nod and we all know what it means; I love it and would wear it.

The Peacekeepers come to take them away we exchange a few hugs and then they're gone. Now I'm alone. I have cried today and failed my plan, maybe it was hormones, or stress, or just my predicament but it doesn't matter.

I still hold the ring in my hand—I never got a good look at it. I hold it up to see it in the light, it's beautiful and unchanged since the night I saw it in the moonlight. It dazzles in the light throwing rainbows around the room. Something on the inner part of the ring catches my eye. It's engraved. I slowly rotate the ring to read the phrase. My breath hitches and thick wet tears roll down my face… it says, _more than my own life._

**This seemed like a good place to end so I did! Sorry its super long and super sad, but I love writing it so much. Read Review Love… **

**Pronunciations...**

**Kennedia- **Ken-nid-e-a


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, Thanks for the awesome reviews trust me your questions will be answered! I don't own anything…**

It's an uneventful ride from the Justice Building to the train station; I can't think about anything right now I'm to numb from the days emotions. I risk a chance of crying again when I look at the ring on my left hand. I let my eyes wonder away from it. It's no use crying again…

When Masst and I arrive we are instantly surrounded by cameras. I quickly pull myself together so the cameras on my face don't pick up that I've been crying. I can tell I'm holding up well enough because nobody says anything. When I catch a glimpse of Masst I can tell he had an awful good-bye with his family. There is unmistakable redness in his eyes. _Poor kid_ I think. That kid is going to have to die if I'm going to win. My heart suddenly drops, why do I feel this way for a kid I don't even know?

We stand there for what feels like hours as flash after flash goes off. I hate the fact that my face is all over Panem right now; I can practically feel the people judging me for being "with child". I glance at Masst again; he doesn't like being judged either.

Finally the cameras have gotten enough and were allowed to step on the train. Once were in and the door have been closed we take off. The sudden rush of speed makes me fall backwards on my butt. _Oww_ I mutter to myself. I look and see Masst clutching to an ugly brown table for support.

I sigh in a day we will be in the Capital meeting our stylist… I wish I was home with my mother.

The train is phenomenal. It's much richer than twenty Justice Buildings combined. Me and Masst are lead away to go to our chambers were will sleep tonight.

"Have fun." Andra chirps and slowly walks away. Fun, what a stupid word. Is it fun to watch innocent children killing each other, maybe to the Capital, but not to anyone else. If I could I would have slapped her across the face but that will only result in punishment so I keep my actions and thoughts to myself.

I slowly undress in the bathroom and turn on the shower. It's like heaven—so wonderful. I have never had a shower—or hot water before. I lose myself in the soapy suds that wash my hair and body. No pain, no crying, just the warm water and me. When I finally decide to pull myself out I go to a panel by the mirror and select a button that instantly dries and untangles my hair. I go back into the bedroom and walk into my dressing area where I find beautiful clothes made form expensive fabrics. It must be nice in the Capital.

I try on shirt after shirt and pants after pants to try to find something to accommodate the bump between my hips. I eventually find a pair of grey sweat pants and a deep purple shirt that I can deal with. I hear a slight tap on my door as Andra summons me for dinner.

We arrive to find a lavish room filled with expensive furniture. There's a table in the center with a table cloth made of silk. There are four places set with beautiful dishes. I take a seat in front of me. Andra walks over and bends down to whisper in my ear.

"Behave yourself and use your manners." She hisses. I wave of fury rises within me. Just because I'm not from the perfect Capital I don't know how to behave?

"Of course." I say in a sugar sweet voice. I can't make enemies with my escort so I ignore that hatred I have for that stupid woman.

Andra takes a seat across from me. Masst and our mentor walk in. I never noticed any of the past victors in the reapings, but she is hard to miss. She easily clears six feet, her hair is dark red, and her eyes are a brilliant shade of gold. She takes the chair next to Andra while Masst sits next to me.

"Hello my name is Maganda Loomb. I will be your mentor for the games." She says her voice as beautiful as her appearance. I've never saw her games but I know how she won over sponsors; her beauty. Supper comes in and effectively ends the conversation.

It's served in courses. The first plate is set in front of me; it's a green salad with oranges and strawberries in it. I have the urge to dive in with my hands first but the warning from Andra begs to differ. I pick up a fork and slowly consume the delicious citrus fruit salad. It's so much better than brown tesserae grain. After that severs keep setting plates of food in front of us and I can't help but eat the food. When I hit my fifth plate I have to stop myself because I can't hold anymore. I look around to see the others. Masst is still eating and it looks to me that Maganda and Andra stopped consuming at serving two. When Masst is done eating we all go to another compartment to watch the reapings.

The television flickers on we all sit on the comfortable couches to see our competition. There's complete silence among the four of us as we see tributes getting their names called. Some volunteer but more often, not. I examine them closely to assess them. Some stick with me like the pair of brother/sister from District 8—it must be horrible to be in the games with your sibling. Another tribute from District 1 with his huge muscles and bronze skin. And lastly the kids from District 12, they are both are skinny with hunger and look to be from the Seam. All the tributes will see the others reapings so when they see Districts 9's they will notice that I am pregnant, therefore I just pained a big target on myself. And that's what scares me. The program ends and there is wetness in my eyes. Everybody is looking at me.

"I have …a…target…because...pregnant." I manage to sob out before collapsing into the couch. A pair of hands set me up. I look through the water to see the golden eyes looking at me.

"You may be dismissed everybody." She snaps to Masst and Andra. They both leave without complaint. She holds me until I've regained some sense.

"Are you done now?" She says. I nod.

"I'm determined to get a tribute out of the games this year." You can practically see the determination in her honey eyes.

"I don't like the hunger games Blissa, I need you to understand. I don't support this." Maganda explains and puts a hand on my baby.

"Now take these it will make your baby stronger." She hands me a bottle.

"They are prenatal vitamins, I ordered them as soon as I knew you would be my tribute." I can tell she sincerely means it. She leans over and pushes a button, a few seconds later a silent girl comes in.

"May we have a glass of water and a damp cloth?" She asks the young girl nods and leaves to get the items. She returns shortly.

"Thank you." Maganda says quietly. I open the bottle and take out a blue pill and pop it in my mouth and Maganda hands me the water a drink it slowly until it's drained of liquid. She takes the empty glass and hands it to the girl.

"You can go now." She takes the damp cloth and washes the salty tears from my face.

"Now get some rest. I have to go talk to Masst now." She kisses me on the forehead and leaves.

I walk back to my room and throw my clothes on the floor and pull on a sturdy looking cotton nightgown. I lie down in the bed and twirl around the ring on my left hand. _What just happened? _I look at the pills I set on the nightstand next to me… _she actually cares._ That's the last thought in my head before I drift into dreams.

**Good place to end… Thanks again for the reviews! Now keep reviewing because I got a lot more in store… I will update every chance I get ok. Forget the mistakes I'm not a professional. Read Review Love. **

**Pronunciations:**

**Maganda Loomb- Ma-g-and-a Loo-mb**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, just like to tell people that this story is in the hands of a procrastinator! (Me HeHe). Bare with me.**

"Blissa she's beautiful" my mother coo's to the pink blankets in her hands. My hands fly to stomach, flat.

"My baby?" I gasped. She nods.

"Here take her." She nestles the warm blankets in my arms. I look into the eyes of my daughter; Caston's eyes, the beautiful, familiar ones I know so well. Brown curls surround her round face, my curls. Her tiny pink lips turn into a smile. My beautiful daughter.

"Ok that's enough." A nurse with a mask over his mouth and nose comes and takes my baby away. I look for my mother but she is gone. When I look back at the man his mask is off. President Snow now holds my baby.

"NO! YOU CAN'T HAVE HER!" I screech at him. He smiles and let's out an evil laugh.

"GIVE HER BACK!" I scream.

I wake up from the horrible nightmare. _My baby._ My baby! My hands rip then covers off my body and soar down to my stomach, I find the bump on my abdomen. My baby is safe. I exhale and lay back. _Its okay President Snow doesn't want your baby. _I chant to myself.

When I finally come to my senses I realize it's about dawn and that going back to sleep is pointless and to be honest I don't want to have another nightmare. I peel off the sweat soaked nightgown and head into the shower. I forget the nightmare and have fun with the bubbles in the shower. When I'm done playing I push the button that dries my hair and wrap a towel under my arms and head to the dressing area. I find that most of the clothes have been replaced with ones that are suitable to my baby. I pull on a red shirt and plain tan pants. I start to head down to the dining room, when I see the bottle on the nightstand. I grab it and go back to the bathroom. On the sink there is a plastic cup. I pop the top off the bottle and place a pill in my mouth; fill the cup and wash down the pill. I put the small bottle in my pocket. Now for some food.

I twist and turn down hallways until I find the dining room. There are no people but there is food; everything imaginable sits on the buffet table up against a wall. I find a plate quickly and fill it until it can't hold any more. I sit in silence and eat. I think about what the stylist will be doing to me. Maybe they will dye my skin a ridiculous color or maybe give me tattoos? I start to get angry; I stop thinking and focus on the fresh fruit I've been twirling around on my plate. My mind wonders to my mother. _How is she doing? How is she coping? My poor fragile mother. _I yearn to be with her.

When I'm done still no one is up so I walk to the room where we watched the reapings. Soon everyone will be up and then we will be pulling into the Capital. I make use of time by walking my fingers a crossed bump on my abdomen and twisting the ring around and around on my finger. I don't know how long I sit there but soon I hear the sounds of footsteps. I know everybody will be making their way to the dining room so I go back and take me seat.

Maganda steps in and is followed by Masst and Andra. They all take their seats.

"Good Morning!" Andra chirps. I flinch at her perkiness. This day is going to be long. That reminds me…

"Your suppose to give us advice." Masst beats me to the punch. Servants come in and set coffee in front of Andra and Maganda; orange juice for me and hot chocolate for Masst. I sip it and wait to be answered.

"We will be arriving soon then you will be put in the capable hands of your stylist. No matter what don't argue or refuse, no matter what." She repeats 'no matter what' to make sure we hear her. We nod in unison.

"Today is going to be fun!" Andra peeps. I catch Maganda roll her eyes but everybody else misses.

"What are your streghths?." Maganda questions. It's about time we start taking about the games.

"I have none." Masst sighs and looks down at his plate.

"I know knifes." I say. My best weapon; knifes the skill I excel at. My father saw it too. I know other weapons, I am decent with them but nothing compares to the things that I can do with knifes.

"Well Masst I need you to focus on that when you go into training, learn everything you can understand!" Maganda says firmly. He looks up to meet her fierce eyes.

"I will." He promises.

"And Blissa that's great that you know how to use a weapon, but defense it going to need to be your priority, people are going to see you as a target and your weakness is obvious." She looks at my stomach.

"I understand." I say. I already know defense but since I have a big weak spot now I might need to find different ways to protect myself.

"Blissa, stay clear of knifes at training okay? She speaks again. I nod. I don't need to reveal my strengths to my opponents.

"Learn other things; anything that can help you and your baby, just anything." She sighs. All I want to do is comfort her but it's no use it won't help the situation.

The conversation stops as the train goes completely dark.

"Oh, were here!" Andra voice sounds in the dark. Too bad she can't see the glare I'm throwing at her right now. I can here Masst sigh. After a few seconds bright light floods the compartment. I and Masst run to the window. We both gasp. The Capitol… The cameras don't do justice to the beautiful city. Towering buildings with colorful hues that shine everywhere, shiny cars drive through wide streets; odd people walk the street with artificial appearances. Everything is bright and colorful, almost everything seems artificial. It's disgusting.

People turn their attention to the train; they point and nod and simile. Its only adds to the disgust I feel towards these people, they can wait to see us die. Finally the train pulls into the station, shielding us from the public…

_Daddy never prepared me for this part._ I voice says in my head.

**This chapter took me forever, sorry, but I promise the next will be better! We get to meet the stylist! I can't wait. I will try my best to put up a chapter soon but it's a holiday weekend so I don't know. Please review or I might stop writing… Just kidding but seriously review. **

**Read Review Love.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5, people I need more reviews you guys can suggest things to me because your ideas might be better than mine sometimes… but I'll never know if you don't review. (hint, hint) I don't own anything.**

I was right Daddy never prepared me for this aspect of the games.

The surround me like odd colored animals. One of the odd people has vibrant orange skin with yellow jewels encrusted on her shoulders, she has reddish pink hair. Her name is Sunni apparently that's what motivated her to do this to her body. The other has dark skin and black hair pulled back into a bun on top of her head; she has sky blue eyes that don't fit the rest of her appearance, obviously altered in one of the strange ways the Capital offers. Her name is Ebony, fitting for her—all except her artificially colored eyes. The last is a tall, skinny man that skin shines with purple sparkles. He has bright gold tattoos all over his skin in swirly patterns. His name is Kaiba. They circle me prodding my arms and legs' making sure all the hair is gone.

All I have on is a thin robe that offers little protection.

The three of them bicker and fight with their Capital accents, it's very annoying. It feels like I've been in the Remake Center forever—their voices haven't stopped since I arrived.

Earlier they rubbed me with thick foam that got rid of all dirt and maybe some skin. Now they address my stretch marks with coco butter. I hate them touching me; it makes me want to hurt them. Maganda told me not to so I smile instead of hurting them.

"You're doing great! Once the coco butter has dried we will finish off with a lotion the will sooth your raw skin." Sunni pipes. My skin does feel raw and itchy. Soon enough I remove my robe and they grease me down with the lotion.

Now I stand there while the look me up and down making sure everything is just right. I feel exposed, I know I shouldn't— I have a small figure but I know I have a protrusion between hips also. When I first walked in they didn't stare or even mention it—it was very surprising, really. I suspect that Maganda said something to them, oh well I don't really care what they think.

They all stop talking and bickering and take three steps back.

"Goodness she looks great, good job guys!" Ebony squeaks.

"Yes, maybe we got a good looker this year, only if she wasn't—Kaiba lets his voice trail off, probably because of the glare I just gave him, _if only looks could kill…_

The other two that were looking at each other turn to him; wondering why he didn't finish his sentence. I smile brilliantly as their eyes wonder back to me.

"Thank-you, if only I was not pregnant." I say with my sugar sweet voice.

"Of course!" They murmur to each other. They don't notice the hint of sarcasm apparently.

"My, my my, Ruka is going to love you!" Sunni squeals. My stylist Ruka hasn't seen me yet. I don't think he is aware of the problem I'm about to spring on him.

"She's ready, let's fetch him." Kaiba says. They all nod and stroll out of the room excitedly chatting to each other.

I look down at my nude body, and let out a long sigh. I'm sick of these people I think. I look down at the bump on my torso.

"I'm so sorry for putting you through this," I coo to my baby. I tear glides down my face "I'm sorry for putting my mother through this." I hate all the pain that I have caused to the people that I loved. I gently stroke the precious life that occupies my body. I wipe away the tears that start to flow. I wish I was home, putting together my old crib for my new baby. I wish my mother was digging up my old baby clothes. I wish to be with my mother talking about… well anything. But most of all, I wished to be alone—in my small room, reading my collection of old worn books. That was hope was crushed when my name was pulled in the reapings. Nothing is ever going to be the same—either I die or I come back a changed person. The facts scared me more than any nightmare I could manifest. If I die it my baby dies and along with that my mother would fall over the edge that she so desperately clings to. If I win I come back changed– a girl that won not to far back has lost her mind. I fear that I too would go insane, and with that I will be too damaged to be a mother to my baby. That would leave a burden on my mother, something she can't handle alone. Everything is starting to over whelm me, all the possibilities, all the chances. I let out the long breath I have been holding. This is defiantly not the place to think such thoughts.

I hear commotion outside the door. I take a quick breath and wipe the wetness from my eyes again. I do a quick shake of my head to get my thoughts together.

A man with beautiful bronze skin walks in. He is attractive- his hair is black and brushed back in a careless way. He looks too young to be a stylist. The only thing "Capital" about him is his artificial amber eyes and the clothes he wears. He wears white pants that look like silk and he has a vibrant pink shirt. He steps in front of me and his mouth drops so it looks like a giant "O".

"Hello, my name is Ruka, I will be your stylist for the 73rd Hunger games. I was not aware of ummm…" He stutters

"My pleasure Sir, my name is Blissa." I say breaking the awkward moment. He looks to have recovered.

"Tis' my pleasure to be working with a mother this year, don't worry I will make you unforgettable my dear. Do not be ashamed, this will work out in our advantage this year." He smiles. I wonder what he meant by _our._

He steps back, I instantly think I did something wrong, but know he has moved on to the process of examining me. He walks in circles looking me up and down; taking all my flaws and perfections in. I

I instinctively cross my arms over my stomach. Ruka notices and throws me off by asking a questing.

"How far along are you in your pregnancy?" He says professionally.

"Umm… three and a half to four months I-I think." I myself do not know for sure. He nods and starts to examine me again. I stand there for ten minutes until he is done.

"I'm going to do great things with you." He smiles so big that I have no choice but to smile back—his eyes glow with excitement. I hope he doesn't turn me into a freak like my prep team.

"Here take this, we need to talk, my dear." He hands me the thin robe that I dislike. I slip my arms into the sleeves and tie a loose knot. I start to walk with him and stop. My swollen ankles hurt from standing so long. Ruka looks at me puzzled and follows my gaze to my feet. He smiles and hands me some fuzzy slippers. I pull them on my feet—they make walking a lot easier.

I follow him through a big door, which there lays a sitting room furnished with red couches and a low table. There is a large glass window looking outside taking the place off a fourth wall.

Ruka sits down and gestures to me to do the same. I take a seat across from him and meet a cozy warm fabric that soothes me. Ruka presses something on the side of the table and the top opens and another table floats up with food on it. It looks to be a hardy vegetable soup with pretty white bread. Dessert looks like some frozen substance with fresh fruit all around it.

"Have some food." Ruka says. It all looks delicious; my stomach rumbles. I make myself a plate and eat slowly. It tastes delightful, I wish my mother was here to taste this—she does not deserve brown mush.

"Blissa we need to talk about your costume for the opening ceremonies. You know they must reflect what the district does." He says. I nod and eat another bite of soup.

I know what it means, since District 9 produces electricity I will be dressed in something that has to do with it. Most year people are dressed in light colors to represent the bolts that flow from one circuit to another; they were never really anything to pay attention to. Besides what's the point when districts 1, 2, and 4 are the favorites of the Capital.

"What's the point; they will only pay attention to their favorites." I snap.

"You see me and my fellow stylist Uri, think we have something new to bring this year. Don't worry this year District 9 will be phenomenal." He laughs.

_Yeah right,_ I think. I just really hope I don't look like a freak.

"Don't worry you will be very…" he pauses to think. "electrifying." He finishes. He laughs

_What is that supposed to mean?_

"Don't worry all in good time my dear." Ruka smiles.

A few hours later I stand in the Remake Center in a midnight blue unitard that covers me from neck to ankles. I'm wear shiny boots that are the same color as my unitard; they are surprisingly comfortable. Earlier I was sprayed with silver sparkles to make me shine I suppose. I still don't know about the trick that Ruka has up his sleeve because so far this has nothing to do with electricity.

Just as I was thinking about him he strolls in.

"Ready to see my trick." He laughs. I have to admit I am curious. He pulls out something metal.

"Slip this on." He says and carefully helps me into it; sliding it over the unitard. It's not totally metal; it is a metal mesh that is shaped to fit like a gown. I still don't get it.

"Everything comfortable?" Ruka asked. I'm surprised that wearing this metal is actually not bothering me.

"Yes, perfect." I say

"One last thing before you can see yourself." He pulls out a crown that is made out of the same metal mesh, and places it on top of my head. He smiles and nods his head. He leads me to a full length mirror; I gasp in shock.

The girl in the mirror is absolutely stunning. Her hair is down but pulled away from her face to make her look elegant. Her makeup makes her eyes shine like the night sky. Her beautiful face is not disfigured like most of the Capital faces; but fresh and natural. I'm utterly beautiful in my natural way.

I look down at the metal dress I'm wearing.

"Ruka, how is this electricity related?" I ask

He doesn't say anything. He moves his hands to my back and I hear a click.

At first I'm confused because nothing happens. Then I feel a vibration shoot across my chest—I look up at the mirror again. I'm taken aback when I see what's really happening.

Its volts of electricity skittering across the metal gown. They shoot from the back of the dress in all kinds of angles and colors. It vibrates as old volts shoot to the back of the dress and new ones come from the other side. The electricity of the gown lights up the sparkles on my skin and makes my skin glow. The crown on top of my head throws volts electricity across its surface as well, illuminating my face. I look irresistibly beautiful in this costume. You still can see me under all of its effects and that is the best thing about this light dress.

"Oh Ruka, it is amazing, beautiful." I say too mesmerized by the dress to form complete sentences.

"I know my dear, it is perfect for you." He replies. He hands me a white cloth. I realize then I am crying. I wipe away the tears. Ruka turns off the beautiful dress and now it just looks like metal junk.

"Will it hurt my baby?" I ask suddenly.

"Of course not, it won't hurt you either. See the electricity is confined to the mesh gown and will not run across anything like skin." He smiles. I let out a deep breath. Maybe there is some hope left inside me.

I'm very happy that Masst shows up in the same kind of way, he shall share the beauty of our stylist; and he shall have hope himself.

For the first time in a long time I'm actually excited to show off the brilliance of Uri and Ruka's costumes. I'm going to show to the Capital that I'm not the poor expectant mother thrown into the games by coincidence, but a strong competitor who will fight for her life.

Uri and Ruka praise each other and talk excitedly. I look really look at Masst the first time. He has a suit of metal mesh instead of a gown. Then I look at his face. He looks like he is on the verge of tears. I am confused, he should be excited about the impression we are about to make.

"Masst, have you seen the effect of this metal?" I ask in a sweet voice.

"Yeah." He sighs. I wonder what his problem is.

After that we are lead down to the bottom level of the Remake Center. The opening ceremonies are going to start very soon. Pairs of tributes are being loaded into their chariots pulled by teams of four horses. Ruka and Uri lead us to our chariot quietly. They adjust my gown a bit and fix Masst's hair. They bicker on how to place us. They slowly work it out and arrange the body positions. They make one last adjustment to my gown and move off to discuss something.

"Do you think we will get enough sponsors if we pull this off?" I ask quietly.

"I really hope so, for your sake." He says. I'm taken aback.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"Really Blissa, you're pregnant you are the one who deserves to come out of the games alive, there is no chance for me. My mother understands but my sisters, Iris and Harmony are too young to understand the sacrifice I am making. I am not going to compete against you Blissa." He says slowly. I am in complete shock. I can't say anything to the thirteen year old that is going to sacrifice his life for me. I look away in shame.

"Where is our mentor she is supposed to be here?" Masst says a few minutes later.

"Probably sorting something out." I say quietly.

The opening music starts to play; hard to miss because it is played all throughout the Capital. Huge doors swing open revealing crowd-lined streets. The ride last about twenty minutes and we end up in the City Circle, where they welcome our presence, play the anthem of Panem, and lead us to the Training center that is to be our "home" until the games begin.

District 1's chariot rolls out first. It has beautiful white horse instead off the dull brown ones we have. They are dressed in white everything and have colorful jeweled crowns on, inspired by the fact that they make luxury items for the Capital. The crowd cheers them on; they are one of their favorites after all.

District 2 is right on their heels as they pull out as well. I look past the commotion going on and glance at the sky—it's getting dark, perfect for our outfits if we are going to make a splash. The chariots go fast; Districts 5, 6, 7, and 8 are already out. Just in time Uri jumps on Masst and I's chariot and clicks both of our buttons. We instantly light up. We are the electrifying tributes from District 9.

"Heads high and smile." Uri chirps. Then she jumps down and leaves. I look over at Masst he looks beautiful as I do, but his appearance is slightly twisted in a different angle than mine. I will be view as the strong dedicated mother; he will be view as the small innocent boy who couldn't harm a fly. Our conversation earlier rings in my ears, _sacrifice, not competing, no chance for me._ I immediately shake it from my head. I can't do anything, if I am to return to my mother safely and bring home my baby he will have to die.

The chariot starts to pull we both paint smiles on our faces and look to Ruka and Uri, Uri places her hand on her abdomen. She wants me to keep one hand on my stomach. I nod and that's the last thing I see before we enter the city.

Everybody gasps as we pull out of the Remake Center. There astonishment quickly turns to amazement as our costumes light up the sky. I can feel the energy from the crowd, it makes me smile wider. All of the attention is on us; I can feel the difference from before we stole the attention of the crowd.

I take a quick glance at Masst, he is not used to so much attention. His face is clean of any emotion.

"Masst smile, fake it if you have to just don't ruin our chances.." He puts a smile on his face. Now that is taken care of I go back to the crowd.

I start to wave—keeping one hand on my stomach as instructed, I wave with my free hand. The crowd erupts in a new and louder roar of cheers. They start cheering our names which makes me glow brighter than before. I step it up and start blowing kisses.

Ruka and Uri have made all the difference and I pray that it is enough to give me sponsors. The hope I have been gathering has just increased to a whole new level. Now I can actually see myself winning, and coming home to my mother.

I continue to wave. People shout my name each wanting my attention.

We enter the City Circle when I realize that I haven't check on Masst. I glance at him again; even though he has a beautiful smile on I can see the pain in his familiar eyes.

"Masst I know it's hard, but don't let your sisters and your mother see your hopeless, don't give the Capital that power." He checks to see if I'm being genuine, he shakes his head. Then his eyes wonder back to the crow and he starts to wave. My attention goes back to the people as well.

All of the chariots fill the loop of the City Circle, every window pack with the most important people of the Capital. The horse's pull our chariot right up the beautiful mansion were President Snow lives. Our chariot stops; and the music ends.

President Snow steps forward to give the official welcome from the balcony above us. It is traditional to show the faces of the tributes during the speech. I can see on the screen we are getting more attention than other tributes. As it gets darker the brighter I and Masst seem to shine and stick out compared to others. When the nation anthem plays, they do make an effort to do a quick cut around to each pair of tributes, but the camera holds on the electrifying District 9 chariot, as it parades around the circle one final time and disappears onto the training center.

The doors shut behind us. We are greeted by our prep teams who splutter out praise. I look around and I can see glares and dirty looks being thrown at me. I can tell we have succeeded the silent promise we were trying to accomplish. We have literally outdone every one of them, and they know it too. Ruka helps me carefully out of the chariot, as Uri surprises Masst in a big bear hug as she pulls him down. They switch off the electricity, and our outfits become just hunks of metal. Ruka embraces me and whispers in my ear.

"You did wonderful, my dear." I smile as he lets go of my.

"My goodness, that was spectacular." Uri gives me a gigantic hug. Her ice blue hair smashes my face.

"Thank-you for the wonderful advantage." I pronounce to everyone. I peer over at Masst, he looks sick.

"Masst don't worry about anything right now you were amazing." I start to go back to the others and chat for a bit but I can't leave him I have to say one more thing.

"Thank-you." I whisper, he doesn't seem to hear. I just walk off to thank Ruka some more. Masst has no idea what he is doing and saying thank-you doesn't begin to cover what I owe to him for giving me and my baby the chance to live.

**Sorry it took sooooo long it's just so amazing! I am very sorry for any mistakes I just wanted to put it out as fast as I could for you guys. So tell me, do you like it? Do you love it? Do you like how long it is? Tell me please REVIEW! Read Review Love**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: this will be pretty long too. But Review my readers… Please? Thank-you.**

Masst and I are soon swept away to the Training Center. We will go to floor 9 because it is our district number. Everything goes by in quick I can't focus on one thing to long. I cannot forget what Masst has said to me. Such wise words from one so young, it pains my heart that such an innocent, sweet boy will be taken down by the Hunger Games. My hatred of the Capital starts to flare around inside my head.

The sudden whoosh of an upward pull makes me stumble backwards, pulling me from my thoughts. I can't grab on to anything; I start to fall when a strong pair of arms catches me.

"It's just the elevator." Masst says. Andra just looks and turns her head. Everything makes sense except one thing. I must weigh a lot more than Masst, how is he so strong?

"You're very strong." I say aloud. It surprises him, by the look on his face.

"Yeah I guess," he responds. Not only his eyes show strength but his body also, Masst already has an advantage over me; it makes me doubt his words. For all I know it could be a trick.

"Sorry I fell on you," I apologize.

"No blood, no foul." He replaces the surprise on his face with a sly smile. There is a mystery behind Masst that I haven't figured out yet.

The conversation drops to silence as the elevator doors split open. My mind disconnects from Masst and latches on to our mentor.

I wonder where our mentor has gone. I haven't seen Maganda in awhile. I have a feeling that her duties are going to come into play soon. I can count on Maganda to help me, but I hope it will be enough. I'm not so sure about Andra. I look over to see her eyes trained on me and Masst.

Andra speaks up.

"You both made a very big and bright impression on the crowd. I need you to know that I am very proud of you, but I must not get to emotionally attached to you two, I am very sorry if I come off as snarky or rude to you I just can't go through the heart break again."

Wow, wasn't expecting that it is like she read my mind. Surprisingly I get it; sometime in the past she had gotten close to a tribute and lost them in the Hunger Games.

"One more thing, Maganda is a good woman, respect what she does, and don't question her. She is determined to get a tribute out. Listen to her, she knows what she is doing," Andra adds.

Me and Masst nod we both already respect her.

My quarters are freakishly oversized for just me. It is rich and lush just like the train, but with more high tech Capital contraptions. I walk into the bathroom to see if it has a shower like on the train cart. It is more then I can ask for, it's bigger and has a whole lot more buttons than the train cart shower. I go to the dressing area; I'm not met with a closet but a panel in which I can program any outfit I covet. I really hope there are maternity clothes for me because I'm in desperate need for them- my stomach has swollen form a small barley prominent bump into a "hey look she's pregnant" bump.

The best thing out of the room is a mouthpiece that you order food into; it shows up in less than a minute fresh and warm or cold depending on what you order.

I go to the mouthpiece and order a bowl of ice and some saltine crackers. I feel sort of sick, just a symptom of pregnancy I suppose, hopefully crackers will calm my stomach. The ice is for… I don't know, just a craving. After about 45 seconds it shows up. I sit down on a plush ivory couch and eat about six crackers. When I'm done I go lie down on the bed and munch on the ice.

I notice the silence, it scares me. I am used to hearing my mother making noise as she is always cleaning the house. I have never felt more alone than I do now. I finish the ice and set the glass on the nightstand next to me.

I turn my attention to my abdomen and the life inhabiting it. I wish I knew exactly how far along I was, I can't be stuck giving birth in the games. I shudder at the very thought. A million questions float into my mind. _Will I make it out of the games? Will my baby? Is my mother okay? Is my baby a boy or a girl? _The last question stops me. Boy or Girl? Names, I haven't even thought about one name for this darling life I am carrying for my dead lover…

After thinking of all the possiblities I come to a realization that breaks my heart. I won't give a name to my unborn baby unless I come out of the games alive. It stings my heart but it is true.

No, I have to make sure my baby survives no matter what. I need to talk with Maganda immediately; I have to ensure my baby's safety. My thoughts turn fuzzy and I fall asleep in my frantic thoughts.

Suddenly I am running—away. Exerting my body way past its limits. My breath is uneven, my heart pounding. I am scared out of my mind. I clutch my stomach trying to protect my unborn baby. Then I hear them. The footsteps running after me, moving closer and closer. I am slowing down; I tell my body to move but it does nothing. I look up to find somewhere to hide but all around me is blackness—no escape.

He leaps out of the darkness; I trip over nothing and sprawl out onto the hard, cold ground. I flip over to see the huge muscles and bronze skin that belong to the boy—no he doesn't look like a boy, he is a man—from District 1 leaning over me. I let out a scream that echo's over and over in the darkness. He is holding a long curved knife.

"Bissa there is no way you're going to win. I'm going to kill you and your baby to get my crown." He says in a deep frightening voice.

"No, please." My voice breaks.

Evil laughter fills the silence.

I start to let another blood curdling scream but he thrusts the knife into my abdomen. A gasp replaces my scream.

"MY BABY!" I screech at the top of my lungs. The pain in my heart overwhelms the pain in my stomach.

_NO, NO, NO, this can't be happening. My precious baby. _I tell myself.

I bolt up and pull the knife out of my body, I scream as the pain shoots through me. I look at the deep gash left in my stomach. Absolute horror replaces all the pain. The blood pours out of the gash. I react immediately I throw off my shirt and rip it down the middle; I loop it around my body and tie it over my wound to stop the bleeding.

My vision starts to get distorted, and I start to get dizzy. I lie back; my head shouts _don't give up. Sit back up right now._ The make shift bandage isn't working. There is no way to stop the bleeding. I'm dying. The cold ground fills my senses. Then something comes into view.

My vision is blurry but I swear there is a little boy standing over me. Beautiful light brown curls on top of his head, his familiar green eyes are filled with pain as he shouts something to me. It takes all my strength to listen.

"Mommy, why did you let them kill me! Mommy! Save me, you have to try! Mommy!" The boy yells.

I try to say, _I am, I'm trying! _Nothing comes out but a squeak. I'm not convincing anybody, even myself.

I'm letting my baby die. I can feel myself slipping. I close my eyes. There is no noise, just silence. In my last attempt to try to get any help. I let out a scream that takes all that's left of my energy.

I nearly jump right out of my bed. The horror of my night terror is still pulsing through my veins. I curl up into a ball on my bed and start to sob. I don't care how loud I am. I don't care who hears. I lie there and sob.

After what seems a lifetime in a few minutes I hear footsteps. I don't care. There are voices. I don't care.

"Blissa, darling what happened?" One voice says.

"Blissa listen to me." A different voice says. I can feel myself sitting up, a pair of arms around me. The voices start talking to each other. I can feel myself being lifted up. The last thing I remember before everything goes black.

_Where am I? _The first though I can form I don't dare open my eyes yet. I'm absolutely exhausted from the events that took place in my mind. My face feels swollen, my muscles ach, my head throbs, and my eyes sting. I feel the worst I've ever felt in my life. On top of that the place where my heart belongs is a giant hole of nothing.

I peek under my lashes to see my surroundings. There is a monitor next to me counting my heartbeats. I am lying on a stiff bed under a thick blue quilt that smells of hospital. There is the pinching of tubes in my arm; tubes lead to a bag by my head. There is a thrumming noise that I can't place.

I know where I am at, the Medical Facility in the Training Center. If one of the tributes is sick or injured they come here for medical treatment. Great, I am being monitored by the Capital's lapdogs.

I open my eyes and am greeted by the overly bright lights above my head. I wince. I spot a button on the wall that says nurse and press it.

A lady walks in and greets me.

"Well good morning Miss." She chirps with an annoying Capital accent.

"I need to speak with my mentor, Maganda Loomb," I snap back. I need her here.

"Well I have to inform you of your condition and I don't think you're very stable for guest right now." She pipes

"I DON'T CARE. GET ME MY MENTOR!" I scream at the innocent nurse—my heartbeat gets faster. She looks frightened. She nods and runs out of the room.

My heart aches as does my head from my total breakdown. I lie there and wait. Wait. Wait.

The door opens silently and Maganda flows in shortly. I don't know why her presents sooths me, maybe she is playing the role of my mother right now since my actual mother is unavailable. There is some kind of connection we share that I can't shake.

"Oh Blissa don't ever scare me like that again," she says and sits next to me. We meet eyes her golden eyes sparkle with worry and sadness.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Ruka, Uri, Andra, Masst, and I had already gathered and you weren't there, Andra decided to go and get you so we could all sit down and eat. That's when we all heard you screaming and crying unintelligible things. Uri grabbed Masst and took him to his room. Andra just stood there- her expression was haunting. That's when Ruka and I flew down the hallway to see what happened to you. We found you soaked in your bed sheets screaming and crying hysterically. I thought you were going into premature labor but Ruka disagreed; you blacked out and went limp in Ruka's arms. We both agreed to take you here." Maganda gestured around the room.

"Oh." The only thing I could say. Was I really that loud?

"The doctor explained to Ruka and I that you had a severe panic attack and you were on the edge of a mental breakdown. He sedated you to prevent harm to yourself or your baby." She finishes.

"My baby." I say. I search for my bump. I find it thankfully, my baby safe and sound. There is something hard on it; I push down the blanket and pull back the hospital gown to find a sensor wrapped around my waist were a plastic circle rests on the peak of my abdomen. It is an odd color for this dreary hospital room—it is a light yellow; it could be described as baby yellow I guess.

"What is this?" I ask and look up to Maganda.

"You don't hear it?" She looks surprised. Hear what? Seeing my expression she answers my question.

"It is a sensor that monitors your baby's heartbeat. The monitor projects the heartbeat for you to hear. Do you hear it?" I nod. The thrumming earlier I couldn't place makes sense now. I feel like every thought from my mind was cut and all I could feel was my baby's heartbeat. All out of tears I just lie there and choke big lump in my throat. Maganda crawls on the bed with me. I curl up in her arms; she cradles my head and stokes my hair until I'm done.

I peel open my eyes to find Maganda still next to me—stroking my hair.

"Good morning, are you okay to talk now." She asks in a wistful voice.

I nod. She explains to me that it is 2:00 in the morning and in a few hours I will go to my first training session with the other tributes. I will be discharged soon, escorted out by Maganda. Us, Masst and Andra will meet at breakfast to give Masst and me a strategy for the training session. When my heart rate spikes on the monitor from hearing Maganda explain I will be put in a room with the people I am about to fight to the death with. She is quick to slightly calm me down by explaining that it is against the rules to lay a finger on another tribute. It doesn't settle me much. We sit in silence letting me soak all the information up.

When I regain the ability to speak I ask her a question that catches her of guard.

"Why are you like this with me?" I gesture to her arms around me.

"You really want to know?" She pauses. I sit up and pull out of her arms and sit criss-cross on the bed and look into her eyes. I nod.

"When I got my named got drawn from the reapings, I was devastated. It thought it was rock bottom, and of course I was wrong. My boyfriend got picked as the male tribute. We were both 18; scared out of our minds. We spent every moment together we could. In the arena we formed an alliance; we made it to the final 5 until we decide that we needed to part if we didn't want to end up killing each other. That night was the worst and best night of my life. He and I…" Maganda was lost in her story; her eyes were glazed over with memory. "We made love that night and separated the next morning. It was hard to let go of my true love but things had to be done. He died the next night in one of the Gamemakes acts of dominance. Things got heated after that, I went insane with vengeance. I wanted blood—I wanted them all to pay. I single handedly killed the rest of the players. I won the crown but I had not let out the pain the Capital cost me.

After my family and I moved to the Victor's Village I found out I was pregnant. My family and I had a big falling out; they moved away and left me alone. Loneliness became an all too familiar emotion to me."

"Nine months later I deliver a beautiful baby girl I named Skye; she looked just like him in every way." Maganda paused before begging again. A smile spread across her face.

"I thought it would be hard to be a single teenaged mother living on her own, but it wasn't. Skye was a perfect angle. Life was great, I was proud to be a mother. We shared everything together. My love for her was endless."

"Then it all fell apart when we went to her first reaping. We stood there hand and hand. Skye's named was called and I fell to pieces. She was going to be put through the hell I went through.

"Every second I saw her face ripped apart my heart. When I couldn't see her I was miserable, I sulked for hours until I saw her again."

"When she made it to the top two I began believing she could actually win and come home to me. I was wrong again; when it came down to the inevitable fight it was pure horror—she was up against a girl twice her height and weight. There was a bloodbath and eventually one wrong move caused my poor innocent twelve year old her life. My precious Skye…"

She let the silence flow with her tears. I patted her back while for once she was the one crying her eyes out and not me.

She managed to get herself together.

"Blissa I have seen the Hunger Games destroy families, I don't want that to happen to you. I am going to help you in every way I possibly can" She said her body emanated seriousness while her eyes conveyed fear and pain.

"I trust you with all my heart Maganda." I said as confidently as I could manage.

The nurse had come back and discharged me; Maganda slowly helped me walk my sore body back to my quarters. We didn't talk. Everything had already been said. Everything except one thing.

She ordered food from the mouthpiece in my room and we sit to eat together on the ivory couch in my room.

"I need one more thing from you." I said.

"What is that?" She looked at me with interest.

"I need my baby to come out of the games, no matter what." It all comes out in a rush.

"I—I don't understand." She stutters.

"The moment my heart stops beating, the Gamemakers need take my body out immediately, to save my baby. It has time before it dies with me; in that little window of time my baby can be saved, it will go live with my mother." I plead.

"I have to be honest with you Blissa, most people are aiming to plunge a weapon right here." She places a hand on my abdomen.

"I know, but I'm counting on the Capital to save her despite that, I mean that they should be able to right?" I ask.

She shakes her head.

"I don't know, it's a long shot." She whispers.

"They have to try." I can hear the urgency in my voice. I hold tightly to her arm.

"I will speak to the Gamemakers and try to arrange something." She finally says.

I catch her off guard with a hug.

"Thank-you, so much Maganda." I whisper.

She rises off the couch. She dusts off her pencil skirt, and smoothes her locks of beautiful dark red hair.

"I have business to attend to now. Please eat and get some sleep. I'll be back in a few hours to wake you." She walks out the door silently.

A sliver of hope finds its way back in my heart. _I owe my life to you Maganda Loomb._

**Please read and review, Thanks ****… Read Review Love.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I saw a shooting star, and I wished for more reviews… Wanna help my wish become true? **

**Writing has always been a passion of mine so I would like an opinion please?**

"Blissa, Its time to wake up." The voice says.

I roll over and groan. _Just go away and leave me alone._

"Blissa!" Someone yells.

I nearly jump out of my bed.

I bolt up and sweep my hair back out of my face.

"What…" I hiss at the voice.

I surprised to see Uri with her ice blue eyes staring at me.

"Don't worry, Maganda has errands to run so I'll be helping you through today."

"W-w-what N-n-o N-n-o. She has to be here for me. For my baby.!" Panic is filling in my head I can feel my heart sinking.

"No, No NO! I can't deal with this, Please it will be okay. I will help you."

"O-o-okay." I stutter. Breathe breathe.

"You don't look like you're going to pass out anymore so I guess we can move on and get dressed, right." I nod. She holds my hand and slowly walks me to the dressing area. My thoughts are in panic for the coming encounter with my enemies, and my missing mentor. I have to keep reminding myself to breathe and relax.

I feel the fabric run over my skin and soon enough I'm dressed. Uri sits me down and brushes out the tangle mess that is my hair. No words leave my mouth, I just let it happen.

I'm soon being led down the twist and turns of the hallways. Everything is a blur.

"Blissa, don't make me smack you." My mind snaps out off the trance it's been sitting in.

"Eat; it will be good for you. Here, I made you a plate already. I am not going to feed you. Get your mind off the negative and focus on today."

Today; the first official day of training, where I will meet all of the tributes. Just the thought twists my stomach.

"Blissa! Eat, you need your strength." Uri yells again.

I take slow bits of the enormous pile of food on my plate.

I look up and notice all of our team is present except Maganda. I sigh, she is my only chance.

"Okay, you both need to listen right now; Maganda has discussed with me how she wants you to act today." She looks at me and Masst. Looks like Uri it taking over for today.

"Masst you are young, but you need to confident. People will see you as an easy target; you need to show them that you are far from being weak." Uri has a passionate look when she finishes.

"Masst do you have any experience, with survival or weapons?" Ruka chimes in.

Masst nods to Uri and looks up at Ruka,

"I don't know the first thing about survival, and I don't use weapons."

Ruka sighs,

"Hit as many stations as possible, do you understand." Masst nods. His spotlight of the moment is gone.

"Blissa!" I nearly jump out of my seat. Uri starts scolding me.

"Blissa this game means life or death, you need to get your head out of the clouds and listen."

"Yes Uri, I understand."

Ruka stands by Uri looking disappointed.

"Since you're expecting, people know where to hurt you. Offense is going to be your greatest defense. You need to protect yourself, and fight. Hit weapon stations as well as defense stations.

People are coming after you already Blissa, nobody cares that your holding a life, all the tributes will be brutal. I want you to be confident and act like nothing is going to phase you."

Uri doesn't know I've been training my whole life for these games; she will be pleasantly surprised later. But I still don't know if I can face all twenty three of those people. People that want to kill me and my baby.

"I will follow your instructions, I promise." I proclaim.

"Now both of you eat you will need strength through this day." Ruka states. Everybody is like a broken record.

Ruka leads me back to my quarters. He punches in the buttons of the shower and leaves without a word.

The shower seems to end too soon; I get rubbed down with lotion and leave the wonderful shower. It cleared my head and my nerves, at least for now. I find an outfit laid out for me on my bed. It's a plain tan shirt with the letter nine sewn into it, tight black pants and sturdy black boots. The look so menacing, I slowly work them on my body and return to the bathroom. I sweep my hair up, to keep it from my face. I back up to get the full image of myself in the mirror.

Somebody really wanted me to look pregnant in these clothes. The bump stretches the through the shirt and pants and is clearly visible, there's no way people could miss it now. I look huge; I must have had a huge growth spout since being in the capital.

Then it hits me form out of nowhere, I'm a lot further along than I expected. Being malnourished must of caused my baby to be extremely small, and now with all the capital food and eating so much. I've ballooned to over twice the size I was when I came here. Nobody's really noticed form all the baggy clothes and the weight gain from rich food. This is bad, very, very bad, I haven't noticed until now. I've been so out of it, I didn't even pay attention to the most important thing to me right now, my baby.

I feel so lightheaded; I think I'm going to pass out. I grip the counter for support.

There are no time limits in the Hunger Games the longest game in history lasted over right under 4 months. The games are brutal enough as it is, I can't be stuck having my baby in the games, and anything could cause it to come too early. The fact scares me more than anything. My thoughts are interrupted with a knock to the door.

"C-come in." It only comes out as a whisper.

Ruka steps in and I can see his face fall when he sees me curled over the counter. He rushes over grips my waist for because my grip on the counter is becoming weaker. We both slid down onto the cold tile floor.

"Blissa what's wrong?" he shakes my shoulders.

"Ruka, I'm a lot further along than we both thought." I cry out.

"I don't understand." He presses. He stands up and pulls me with him.

"Look." I gesture to my swollen abdomen. I can hear the gasp that escapes his throat.

"What do I do?" I whisper.

"Wait, here." He runs out before I can object.

I manage to make my way to the sink. I dip a white towel in cool water and press it to my face. _Calm. Just calm down, I can't have another panic attack._ I repeat to myself over and over.

I look up to the mirror and see Maganda in the door way. I turn to her. Her golden eyes drop to my stomach.

"I didn't know." I can hear the break in my voice.

"It's okay take a deep breath." She instructs.

I must look scared to death. I take a deep slow breath.

"Now come on were going to find out for sure before you have another panic attack." She holds my hand and leads me out of the room.

We have just arrived at the Medical Facility and Maganda is bickering with a nurse while I sit in an uncomfortable white chair. Apparently she won the fight because the nurse comes over and leads me to a private room.

She instructs me to lie down and obediently follow her order; Maganda stands next to me holding my hand while the nurse pulls out a measuring tape.

She pulls up my shirt and starts sliding the tape over and over across my abdomen. She scribbles the numbers on a clipboard, and then pulls over a machine. The monitor lights up and she moves its censor all around my stomach, she scribbles more stuff on her clipboard.

"It looks to be that she is about 25 to 26 weeks along. The baby has had a dramatic leap of growth from being properly nurtured and feed." She announces and leaves the room.

I was right. The situation has become a lot worse, just over being halfway through my pregnancy.

Maganda pulls my shirt down and leads me away from the Medical Facility and back up to the ninth floor.

We go to the place where they serve meals to all of us. I sit across from her and rest my right hand on top of my swollen abdomen.

"Listen' and don't talk until I'm done." She says as she reaches across the table. I fold my other hand into hers.

"We all know the Hunger Games destroys people. But no more mopping out of you, you have a duty to be strong for that baby, and your mother. You owe both of them that. And I know none of this is fair, and your still grieving-" Here honey eyes flitter down to the ring on the hand she's holding. It sends a pang to my heart. "But if you're going to make it out of the games you're going to have to fight."

I know ever since I had my name drawn at the reapings I've been a mess. Worrying, crying, and feeling sorry for myself. But that's done and Maganda is right, from now on I'm a fighter, not the poor pregnant girl. I squeeze Maganda's hand tight. Her eyes light up at my gesture.

We don't talk of the state of my pregnancy.

"Let's get Ruka to fix your outfit." She releases my hand and we walk to my room.

It only took about ten minutes to let out the seams in the outfit, now it functions properly.

Masst and I stand side by side. Now it's time to train. The talk with Maganda turned things around but I can't help as I let the worry and terror mix together in my brain. I'll finally get to meet the 23 people who will die in order to save my baby.

I look over to Masst he's wearing basically the same thing except his shirt is pitch black and the stitching of his 9 is white. My eyes wonder to his vivid green ones, they show fear and alertness. His eye's make my heart ache the ring on my left hand feel heavier somehow. Masst eyes are so similar to Caston's I miss him so much I wish he was here, I quickly dismiss that thought, and nobody deserves this. I finally let my eyes drop as well as my thoughts.

We end up in front of the elevator and step in; I can feel my heart plummet as we sink down to the Training Center. When the doors are opened it shows a huge gymnasium filled with various weapons and obstacle courses. I'm not surprised that we the last there, my medical visit delayed things a little. Everyone is standing in a circle, a very terrifying circle. I look around and do a quick head count, everyone is present.

A women steps into the circle and explains to everyone is instructed to listen while she announces her speech.

Everybody is free to travel to any station. The stations teach everything from survival skills to fighting techniques. We aren't allowed to practice combative exercises with other tributes; there are people if we need to.

The woman eventually begins to read the list of stations. I can't help the need to compare myself to the other tributes. I can feel the goose bumps rising on my skin, there all big, bigger than me. Well most of them, even though I'm swollen the years of malnourishment have taken their toll. Being skinny is most defiantly not good. Even the kids from the other poor districts look better than I do. And forget even comparing myself to the Careers there almost triple my size. I'm healthy and strong even if I don't look like it. I know I've had training before and I know the Careers have too, but my other competition is a mystery as of right now.

The woman finally stops talking and releases us. I turn around to look for a station I could be happy with. I feel them, the eyes, staring daggers at my back, the sound of my name in their whispers. I'm the target I can sense it.

I can't help feeling exposed and self conscious, these people know exactly what my weakness is and I haven't the slightest clue of theirs. Maganda warned me of this. So I straighten my shoulders, hold my head up high, a put on a big smile and turn to these unforgiving people. I clamp my toung to prevent myself from saying something that'll regret. When they see my eyes-cold as ice—the stop their whispering, disband from the group, and go to a station.

I did it now maybe I'll have some peace. I choose my station carefully, one that nobody is attending. It comes out as the fire starting station. Ember the teacher of this skill, is pleased to see I can start a basic fire with matches in little over ten minutes. I'm overjoyed with the knowledge of my father coming back so easily, like it never left. We go on to use a bit of flint, and steel. Just as with matches I excel I have fire in only a couple minutes. I'm giddy with excitement, my father taught me so well.

After about an hour I've decided that I've pretty much have that skill mastered. I can feel my hands itching for a weapon. I look over to the weapons stations; the Careers still have it under control, obviously intimidating the other tributes. Except me, they have skill, I see that but there flamboyancy is just unprofessional. I'm about to look away when I see the boy from district 1 send a knife into a dummy from about 13 yards away. I let out a choked sob as it brings back the memory of the horrible nightmare that sent me into a full blown panic attack. I can feel my heart quicken and the sweat break out everywhere. Everything goes in slow motion, I can't tear my eyes away from him; sending a knife over and over into the dummy stomach.

The next thing I know I see Masst waving his hands in front of my face.

"Blissa! What's wrong?" He asks over and over. He looks behind himself; I'm drawing in unwanted attention.

"Well I need some water too." He laughs to cover me up. Even though he's shorter than me he guides me to a table in the corner where were alone. I keep stumbling over my own feet. We finally make it and he sits me in a hard white chair and hands me a bottle of open water.

"What's up with you? I saw you from across the room looking terrified. You eyes were like frozen open staring at that guy." He jerks his head in the direction of the boy from district 1.

"Masst, I'm so sorry. You remember my panic attack?" I shake my head to clear my brain.

"Yeah, scared me, I thought you wear dying the way you were screaming." He says. I flinch at the painful memory.

"In my dream that boy—" His name is Lead I think Masst interjects. "Well he stabbed me right here." I draw a line on the peak of my stomach. He murdered my baby, and left me to bleed to death on the ground.

"Drink." He says and points to the open bottle in my hands. "He didn't do any of that it was a dream. You need to relax and spend this day to learn." He finishes and leaves me in my white chair. I finish the bottle of water and go back to learning, acting like Maganda told me. I don't even look at anybody else for the rest of the day. I learn survival skills all day and steer clear of the weapons. I excel at everything I try, making shelter, camouflage, herbal remedies, edible plants, and knot tying. All the knowledge coming back after being ignored so long makes me feel connected to my father once again learning, and perfecting my skills. I leave the Training Center after a long day exhausted both mentally and physically.

After stuffing myself at dinner I find myself walking slowly back to my room. My ankles are sore from exerting my body so much today. But it doesn't bother me, I felt something I haven't felt in a long time; a connection with my father. After he died I had no time to grieve for him, I started taking care of my mother. So this new connection gives me strength that I didn't have before, my father is my savoir, without the knowledge he drilled into my brain since my childhood, I wouldn't even stand a chance in these games.

Went I enter my room I discard the clothes on the floor and take a long soothing bath. I add oils and other soaps and enjoy the luxury I won't have in a few days.

I make little swirls in the water on the peak of my stomach.

"It's okay my baby, I'll win for the both of us." I whisper to the swollen bump. It going to be harsh in the games I already know, but I do owe it to my baby to win.

I lie back a just lose myself in the warm water and bubbles to a place where there is no Hunger Games and a place where my family and I live without fear or oppression of the Capital.

After about thirty minutes I decide that my body has had enough rest and it's time for my mind to get some too.

I slip on a cotton nightgown and find my bed to sleep.

Soon enough I can feel myself slipping into consciousness, leaving the numb state of sleeping and entering reality.

The sun is bright in my eyes, too bright. I groan and heave myself out of bed. I drag my body to the bathroom and clean up. I look up to the mirror,

"Day two, time for weapons." I say to the walls. My hands tingle for a weapon.

I skip getting dressed; I know there is no point Ruka will just redress me for training again. I follow my nose to the scent of cinnamon until I find the dining room. It's empty of people but filled with fresh food. I find a plate and dig in. I grab everything, the steamy eggs filled with cheese and meat, the caramelized carrots, and a cinnamon roll the size of my head and much more. I sit and inhale until I literally can't hold another bite. Not bothering to move, I twist my ring over and over around my finger waiting for my team.

After awhile I hear the shuffling of feet through the hallway. I straighten myself up as everyone walks in. We all exchange pleasantries and they sit down to eat. Today Maganda is with us and I don't think she will be gone again, she knows ill need her until the very last minutes.

Finally after the small talk and breakfast has died down, we get down to business.

"So what happened in training yesterday?" Maganda looks at Masst closely. She not talking to me yet thankfully, I'm going to have to explain my "freak-out" to her.

"Well I don't think I'm doing very well. I mean I'm trying. I can build a shelter, but that's about it. I can't start fires at all and I can't use weapons very well." His eyes fall to his lap.

Uri leans across the table and holds his hand.

"Masst, that is all right you have today to work on whatever you need okay." Maganda encourages.

"Thanks, I had to stop for a little while yesterday because of Blissa though." He mutters.

I can feel the heat in my cheeks, now I'm in it.

"Blissa what is Masst talking about." Her smooth voice speaks in my direction.

I lift my eyes from the ring and explain the night of my panic attack to her in full detail. I can feel Rukas hands on my shoulders.

"Darling you don't need to worry about that." He whispers in my ear.

"Blissa I'm not going to lie to you that a defiant possibility." Maganda sighs.

"That's all you both need to do is stay safe away from other tributes when you're in the area." She continues. Andra dismisses breakfast, she hasn't been around a lot, but we all know why. Nobody says anything though.

I walk back to my quarters with Ruka slowly. Something comes to mind that I need to say.

"No high heels Ruka." I smile.

"Excuse me?" He has no idea what I'm talking about.

"For the interview with Caesar Flickerman, when you have to dress me up." I can see his face light up in recognition.

"Oh well I thought ahead on that one, no need to worry darling you'll be—"

"Electrifying" I interrupt. He nods his head and smiles. I don't know what he has up his sleeve this time but I know he'll make me beautiful anyway.

Ruka dresses me quickly so in no time Masst and I are plunging down to the Training Center. We enter the gymnasium last once again. No lecture today just straight to business.

The Career's finally moved on to survival skills, so now it's my chance. I walk over to the station, hands ready.

Choosing is hard, there are spears, knives, bow and arrows, and even blow darts. Maganda told me to stay away from knives so I choose the spear, there's not much difference right.

I pinpoint my target easily; a dummy about 20 yards away. I get focused, tense my muscles. I run forward and release. I watch as it sails through the air, and with a loud thud hit the dummy right on target; the forehead, it rips the head right of the dummy.

Suddenly I hear a roomful of gasps; I become aware of the whole room watching me. Let them watch I think.

I pick up another spear and heave it at a different dummy. Having a weapon makes me feel a lot better. It makes me feel like a protector so I can finally defend the precious life I m carrying.

After an hour or so at trying my hand at other weapons, I give up when the frustration and soreness creeping along my arms gets noticeable. I'm not done for the day until I've tried my knowledge at hand-to-hand combat. My father always drilled me about hand-to-hand combat. Every day he was home was another lesson about it. When I asked him why all he said was. "_When you're defenseless, it's the only thing left._"I never knew what it meant but I didn't ask or complain after he said it.

Nobodies at the station so I plunge in immediately. The trainer looks at me I can tell she doesn't approve, but she is silent. She calls out a scrawny look male. We take our places and she calls out start. I have him pined in less than two minutes. I can see the surprise on both their faces.

"Don't doubt me." I say and walk away. I decided that was a skill to keep to myself.

Were released for lunch.

I don't complain I can feel my stomach groan. Food sounds wonderful after a day of training. I load up a mountain of food on my plate and sit at the same table I did yesterday, alone. I balance a roll on my swollen stomach while I eat away at and apple. I can see the disapproving looks around me but I don't care.

I wonder where Masst is, I scope the room quickly. I almost choke on a piece of apple when I see him. He's with a petite girl with long blonde braids down her back and silver eyes. I try to remember what district she from. I come up empty. I see the way there curled around each other and the way there acting; her stroking one of her braids, and him sitting up straight to make himself taller. I can see the adoration in both their eyes. They have probably only known each other for a few days but you can tell they both care for each other, maybe even love.

I turn my attention back to my food; _I'll ask him later _I think.

Dinner is filled with rich food and small talk. I stuff my stomach, and keep to myself. When were dismissed I follow Masst down the hallway. I grab his arm.

"Masst who were you talking to today?" I ask.

"I talk to a lot of people." He answers vaguely.

"You know who I'm talking about; the girl you're in love with." I press.

"I'm not in love." He looks down. I can see the redness in his cheeks.

"You are!" I giggle.

"Blissa, I'm not in love, I care about her, but it's never going to work were all victims. Nobody survives the Hunger Games." He sighs.

"I know what you mean." I say. My hands brush my stomach.

"I know Blissa, it's so hard though, Star doesn't belong here, she's a good person." His hands ball into fists.

"We are all good people here Masst, none of us deservers this." I continue to stroke my stomach.

"I know." I instinctively rub his back. He doesn't pull away. Silence fills the space between us.

"What are you planning to show the Gamemakers tomorrow?" I ask to fill the space.

"I have no idea, I'm good for nothing." I pull my hand away.

"You won't have any problems tomorrow though." He continues. I 'm confused.

"I never knew you were such a lethal person." He says.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I didn't do anything. He sighs frustrated.

"The way you took that dummy's head straight off, the creepy smile when you had when you did it gave me the chills. Also the way you pinned that guy in no time. Everybody expects you to be against it all, not moving around a lot, sitting on your butt doing nothing. But you're like the opposite, doing everything you can, it's like you don't even acknowledge that your—" He gestures to my abdomen.

I'm utterly stunned.

"I know it's not good for my baby, but what else can I do? If I just take it we'll be dead in a day, and if I fight I stress my body, and hurt my baby. I lose, either way." I look down at my stomach.

"Its lose, lose for everyone." He mutters and leaves me alone in the hallway. I stand there letting the truth ring around in my head. He's right. I enter my room. I strip down to nothing and crawl in my bed; letting the numbness of sleep take me away.

The next day at lunch, they start calling people out for their private sessions with Gamemakers. I sit nervously by myself, fidgeting with my ring. I try to find Masst in the room, I quickly spot him next to the girl he called Star. Masst looks the same every day, but today Star has her blonde hair down and her eyes aren't hard there actually sparkling. The things those two do to each other amaze me. There one more thing I see before I turn my head. Under the table I can tell their holding hands. In love no doubt.

When they call her name second, I'm absolutely stunned. She is from District 1, with Lead, she is a Career. I see as she gets up her eyes and Masst eyes lock on each other for just a moment before she exits the door.

Masst gets up and walks to my table. As he sits down I let lose my anger.

"Are you done being lovey dovey with the Career?" I challenge.

"Blissa, that not you business." I can see the anger on his face as he sees where I'm going.

"She can't be trusted, she's planning to draw you in the kill you." I say.

"You have no idea! She's not like that, she isn't a Career!" His face is turning red.

"The hell she isn't. Don't come to me when she betrays you." I get up and walk to a different table.

I sit alone in my frustration. How can he be so stupid?

The room gets quieter and quieter until my name is called. I don't feel nervous all I feel is anger.

I walk in the gymnasium; I can feel their eyes all over me, most on my stomach. I can read their eyes they don't expect me to do much. I'm going to prove them wrong. There looks make me more angry.

I don't say a word I walk over to the weapons and choose my knife carefully. I settle in a jagged blade that looks deadly. I send it right into the dummy's head from 30 yards away. Rips it clean off. I look at the Gamemakers again, only a few look impressed. If I want their approval I'm going to have to show them my hand to hand combat.

"I need an assistant." My voice is sharp. They send out a gigantic, muscular man, three times bigger than me. I'm scared for just a moment but anger replaces it quickly. We take our places on a mat; the Gamemakers announce the start.

I throw myself at him full force, and knock the wind out of him. He grabs me and pins me to the ground, I smile, and head but him right on his nose sending blood all over me. He is stunned for the moment, I manage to free myself. I run under his legs and jump on his back, clamping my arm around his neck, cutting of his air. He throws his huge arms up and rips me from his back, sending me over his head to the ground, hard. I know the Gamemakers are waiting for me to finish him. I wipe my hands through the blood on my shirt and draw two straight lines under my eyes. I get up and run at him once more. I slid my right leg out, tripping him forward. I jump on his back, grab his right arm and twist it back. He realizes what I'm going to do quickly. He begs me not to and tries to get free, but he is at my mercy. I kick his arm full force. The crack rattles the whole room. His scream soon follows. It echoes through the whole building. I'm satisfied I've broken his arm.

I risk looking at the Gamemakers once again. Every one of their jaws are dropped some are even shaking. They really didn't expect that. I jump off his back and step towards them. Some of them back away in response. I let my hands fall to my abdomen, I caress my stomach gently.

"Thanks for watching us." I smile, and just stand there letting it sink in. The room is filled with awkward silence, now I know I've got their approval. It takes a moment for them to recover, then one of them dismisses me.

I walk out of the gymnasium satisfied.

"Thanks for teaching me Father." I whisper as I head up to floor 9.

**I know that this chapter was super long but it holds a lot of info for future chapters. I couldn't split it up sooo sorry! I made a mistake in earlier chapters so I'm just going to tell you. Masst and Star are about 15 and Blissa is about 17 to 18. If you want to know what my characters look like follow this link. ** .com/home/Jaylynn444/index Copy and paste. type in photobucket first then the rest of the link

**There not perfect but there the people I imagine when I'm writing. Well as always Read. Review. Love. **


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is picking up right where we left off in the previous one… okay? I love writing this story, but writers block is a big deal for me sometimes so the story is not the best but I appreciate comments. 3 Jaylynn ;) **

Walking to the elevator is difficult; the adrenaline of the fight is wearing down, and my sore muscles and injuries are becoming more prominent. The elevator doors close behind me and I plunge upward. I hold onto one of the handles in the elevator. My other hand rest on my growing belly.

"I'm so sorry I have to put you through this, you haven't even been born yet and already you have gone through so much, but it will all be worth it when I take you home, I promise." I whisper.

I step out of the elevator gently and walk slowly to the dining hall, where everybody will be waiting. I hear their voices echoing through the silent halls.

Everybody's face is priceless when I walk in. Maganda's jaw drops, Uri lets out a shriek, Andra cringes away and leaves the room, and Ruka's face is twisted into disgust. The blood on my clothes is still wet and warm. The blood on my face is dry.

"Hello." I say.

"Bliss are you hurt?" Maganda shoves the chair out from under her and runs over to me.

"Bloods not mine; I got some sore muscles and maybe a sprained ankle, but otherwise absolutely not." She lets out a relieved sigh. Ruka crosses the room and slings an arm over my shoulder.

"Don't ever scare us like that again, darling! Now let's get you cleaned up so you don't look so terrifying!"

After a quick shower and change of clothes Ruka and I rejoin everybody at the dining hall. Masst is now present as well is Andra. Andra looks a little out of it but it's not my place to ask why. We all sit down to eat a quick dinner of rich food. When nobody can hold another bite we discuss the Training Sessions.

"Blissa, will you please explain why the hell you were covered in blood?" Maganda says. I can hear Masst gasp next to me.

I can feel the blush so I play with the leftover food on my plate.

"I broke someone's nose." I say to the chicken bones.

"Why." I hear her say.

"I was showing the Gamemakers my hand to hand combat." I don't dare look up to see her eyes.

"Start from the begging of the session please." I hear the confusion in her voice.

I run through the whole thing the knife throwing, the monstrous guy, the headbut to his nose, him throwing me down, the blood lines on my face, and me breaking his arm. I mention the last thing I said _Thanks for watching us. _

Everybody is staring at me; I can feel the heat in my cheeks. I start to defend myself.

"I wanted to make sure they knew that I was going to do anything for my baby." I talk quickly trying to get it all out.

"Blissa what you did, was perfect, you proved them wrong, that's what I wanted you to do." Maganda says. I can feel the weight off my shoulders.

"Masst, how was your training session?" Uri asks. I can see him shrink away from the attention being put on him. We all listen.

"I don't think I did anything very well. I didn't hold their attention very well; they seemed distracted, but now I know why." He throws me a glance.

"So I built a lean to shelter and went when I was dismissed." He finishes.

"That's okay if you get a low score; people have used that strategy before and won." Uri reassures.

"Uri's right, at least you showed your strongest skill." Maganda confirms.

"Unless you want to miss them we better go to the viewing room so you guys can receive you training scores." Ruka interjects.

We walk down the hallway to the plush sitting room. Where scores are will soon be televised. We sit as seal of Panem flashes across the screen. Careers' scores are easy to predict they will pull in about the eight to ten ranges while the rest of us dabble at about fives. I'm not surprised when I see Lead pull a twelve, he probably showed the Gamemakers some kind of new way to kill people.

I'm shocked when I see Star receive a six with her headshot. She's a Career, it doesn't make sense she should of scored higher unless Masst really is telling the truth; she isn't like them. Then what Uri said earlier pops in my head, then I know; she's pretending to be weak.

The other scores don't really stick in anywhere. But the twelve the Lead was given is stuck in my head, I keep imagining the horrible things he had to get it. I must have been out of it for a second because Maganda points out that I'm next.

I let out a choked noise as I see my headshot pop up on the screen. At the bottom of my picture there is a number eleven. I was hoping for a decent score, I fought that monstrous guy for one. But an eleven is more than I could have asked for, it's almost suspicious. Before I have time to ask Maganda about it Masst's face replaces mine on the screen.

He pulls a six, just like Star; it's not right, and I have some kind of feeling that they planned it, how cute. I glance over to Masst but not in time to give him a dirty look, Uri's pulled him of the satin covered chair into a bear hug he apparently wasn't ready for.

I haven't realized until now but there are other relationship going on besides Maganda's and I's special bond. Masst and Uri have some kind of friendship. Uri is always comforting or reassuring Masst and by the way he is returning Uri's bear hug, they are some form of friends. And I see the way Ruka looks at Andra sometimes; it's like the way Caston's eyes would light up when he saw me.

When the television snaps off Maganda speaks.

"Good Blissa, your hard work has been rewarded."

"I don't understand why I got an eleven though; at most I deserved a nine or ten." I whisper.

"You're not going to like my answer but I will explain it to the best of my abilities. All the Districts are tired of sending innocent children to fight to the death. They're very restless. You have sparked tremendous sparks in them again. You're bearing a child, a baby not able to defend itself; an innocent being, it is more weight on your shoulders which is completely unfair. It breaks a lot of moral codes and a lot of Hunger Games rules. The Gamemakers are in contact with President Snow, he probably told them to give you a high score for you to be a target. Once you're a target people will try and kill you, and if they succeed—"

"There's nothing to fight about—nothing to cause and uprising, me and my baby will both be dead, and the loose end will be tied." I finish.

"I take it that you understand." She sighs. Of course I do. She said it quietly enough that it didn't disrupt the chatter between the others. Our conversation wasn't heard and could never be repeated. My mind is spinning.

Maganda congratulates Masst and leaves to get some sleep.

Andra doesn't look to well so Ruka escorts her out. He has that gleam in his eyes of someone in love.

Uri gives Masst a hug and praises him one last time; she shakes my hand awkwardly and leaves.

Masst and I are left alone in the viewing room. I remember something form earlier.

"Where the six's planned?" I cross my arms and rest them on my stomach. He knows exactly what I'm talking about.

"Blissa, stop looking at me like that!" He yells.

"Like what?" I keep my voice steady.

"You're disappointed. Star proved that she wasn't a Career! She wasn't trained like the others. She got the misfortune of not having a volunteer for her this year."

"I just thought you where smarter than being with a Career, I guess not. Make the mistake of having you heart ripped out. I've know that pain Masst, I've went through it twice, it almost kills you. She will betray you, and you'll end up with a knife in you back, literally."

"You look like you're doing fine to me! You were the best at the Opening Ceremonies, the training sessions, and now you have the second best score! Not to mention that you're knocked up, you have it all! You probably have sponsors lined up to buy you whatever you need. Oh and lastly you're the favorite both of us it's not hard to tell." His voice is filled with fury and resentment. Everything he's been holding in comes out in irregular sentences. I fold my arms over my stomach as if to protect my baby from his harsh words.

"I didn't have time to mourn my father! My mother fell apart without him, and I didn't have time to; I had to take care of her! When I finally found a reason to live when I met the father of my baby, I loved him more than my own life! He died before I knew I was pregnant. I was planning to kill myself before I knew I was pregnant! But when I did find out I knew I couldn't. As time went on I my mother and I reconnected over this baby. I grew to love it more than my own life. I finally understood that suicide would have pushed my mother over the edge. And that this baby is what we both need to live, and that's why it needs to live, to reunite my broken family. How dare you say knocked up, this baby was made out of love! I do the best because if there is any chance in hell I can get my baby out alive I'm going to do it." My voice has risen to a yell as well.

"I take my promise back from the opening ceremonies; I have something to fight for! I'm going to fight for my sisters and my mother, and most importantly Star!" he says.

I can't help feeling betrayed he said he wouldn't compete against me, now he is. I knew he would do this sooner or later. I ball my hands into m first to keep myself from smacking sense into him. I storm off to my room.

I don't pay attention to the buttons I press for my shower, I'm too upset. I end up with freezing water that lasts two minutes. I don't care; I put up my hair and throw on a tight lace nightgown. I throw myself on the bed. I hate Masst, I hate the Capital, I hate the Hunger Games, and I hate my father and Caston for leaving me.

I dream of the past, a place where I was happy with my family. A time when I was young and innocent, my mother was full of life, and my father came home from work with a big hug for me. With all the daylight left in the afternoon my father taught me his special lessons. When we had tiered out, my mother would come outside with a small homemade meal and a few blankets on nice days. We would eat together as a family in warm weather, enjoying the peace. When all the food had filled our bellies, mother curled up next to father; I crawled into his lap, and we watched as the sun kissed the grass then disappear and the stars would take its place in the sky. Exhausted, I would fall asleep in that perfect moment curled in his arms, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

I feel a shake on my shoulder, signaling the new day. I roll over and stretch as many of my stiff muscles as I can.

"Blissa, its time form breakfast." I hear the light footsteps exit my room as I finally wrench myself out of bed. It's slow going at first, but I manage to get myself dressed, and my hair out of knots. I really hate mornings. I notice on the way to the Dining Hall that I've lost the ability to see my feet over the huge bump between my hips. I push the thought from my mind it bring in the fact that my due date is too close.

It looks like for once that everybody has already eaten and that they let me sleep in. I load up my plate despite the unimportant small talk. I eat quickly knowing there waiting for me.

"Andra and I will be coaching you for your interviews tomorrow. Would you like to be coached together or separate?" Maganda asks.

The talking ceases to complete silence, Masst and I together in the same room after last night, I don't think so. I can feel the tension emanating around the room, apparently Maganda does to.

"Okay then, separately it is." She says.

"Masst come with me first, Blissa you're with Andra." Masst follows her out of the room. I meet Andra's warm brown eyes. This experience is going to be interesting. We both get up she guides me to my quarters. She shuts the door; I take a seat on the plush ivory couch in my room.

"You'll have four hours with me today; I'll be teaching you manners and how to be polite." Her voice seems strong; I hope I don't trigger her to walk out that would be bad.

I nod my head.

She attempts to slide me into a ball gown, but my abdomen protests. I can't fit into any of the gowns she brought along. She sighs, and mutters something under her breath.

"I'm sorry Andra." I can't help it but I'd give anything for her help if it helps my baby.

"It's not your fault." She waves me off. She taps her lips in thought.

"I have a full length skirt in my closet, and I can just throw on a shirt." It's a compromise I suppose; I don't wear dresses, there pointless and get in the way.

"Yes. That will do just fine!" She runs over and finds it in no time. It works just fine, on my part; it doesn't squish my stomach.

"Now shoes, here I brought these." She holds up a pair of small heeled shoes. They seem sensible and they don't look to intimidating. She slips them on my feet and we start to work together.

She teaches me how to walk like her; head high, and shoulders square. How to not wobble on the heels no matter how hard it is. To smile despite the pain of my swollen ankles. She teaches me how lift my skirt gently so it doesn't tangle around my feet. And how to keep my back straight, even though it puts pressure on my chest, I don't complain. Walking was the skill for the first two hours, now the next two is for sitting and presentation.

She tells me the correct way to sit; back straight, eyes up. I tend to slouch a lot, due to the fact that the pressure on my rib cage is very uncomfortable. Andra drills me about that constantly. I take it without complaint though. When I tell her my muscles get stiff if I sit still too long, she comes up with a simple solution. She teaches me ways to fidget. Like crossing my ankles, (because I can't cross my legs) rubbing my stomach, playing with my hair, and a lot more. We move on to the last part of our session, and its smiling.

What I've been through in the last few years has all but smacked smiles right of my face, I can count how many times I have on one hand. It's horrible, but with father and Caston gone, and my emotionally unstable mother, what's there to smile about?

I smile once and it sets Andra off.

"That didn't look real at all! How are you supposed to impress people if you have a fake smile?" It goes on and on. She finally calms down and gives me the solution to my problem.

"Think of a happy time, where you were smiling so big your cheeks hurt." She smiles.

"I haven't smiled a genuine smile since I lost the father of my baby." I clutch my abdomen. As soon as her expression twists I want to reclaim my words. The warm brown eyes she sported have glazed over in memory. She backs into the wall and slides down to the floor. I set her off, I curse under my breath.

I slink to the floor and crawl next to her. I pull her head onto a pillow I snagged off my bed.

"It's okay Andra." I whisper. She whimpers; her eyes are staring into space.

"What's going on Andra? What are you seeing?" I keep my voice calm, trying not to let it pull her deeper.

"Don't let them take… husband. My baby, my baby." The few words I can make out through her frantic cries. She starts thrashing around violently; screaming terrible things at me.

I throw myself on top of her, holding her down. I pin her wrists to the floor with one of my hands, and I use the other one to cover her mouth. Nobody needs to see or hear this right now.

"Andra! Andra, look at me right now. I'm not trying to take anything from you!" Her eyes focus on mine for just a second, her eyes filled with terror and hostility, they scare me. Her eyes fade back to her their warm brown color. I roll off her and help her to her feet. She's shaky and clumsy.

"Are you okay now?" I say softly. She lifts her gaze from the floor, and looks directly at me. I flinch away, their full of fear and desperation. I help her to the couch, and sit her down. I'm sore from wrestling her down.

"Can you call Ruka for me please?" Her voice sounds no older than a toddler. She buries her face so deep in her hands I fear that she'll never come out.

"Sure." I call a servant down and ask her to bring Ruka immediately. She nods her head and leaves.

I sit next to Andra on the loveseat.

"Blissa, I'm so sorry. I just can't help it when something triggers it, I lose control." He voice is muffled by her hands.

"What is 'it', Andra?" I ask; I hope I'm not prying.

"The memories." She whispers, it sends cold chills up my spine. Before I can ask more Ruka's in the door way, running over to Andra. I stand up and he takes my place next to Andra on the loveseat, he drapes an arm around her. He whispers things to her that I can't make out. She slowly reveals her face. He slowly coaxes her to her feet, keeping his arm around her the whole time. The intensity off his eyes prove my theory, he is in love with her.

"Blissa there's only about ten minutes left in your session will you be okay by yourself?" Ruka's voice seems softer than usually. I nod. He catches me off guard with his last question. He whispers into Andra's ear, and she cups her hands on the sides of her face, becoming mute.

"What where the words that set her off this time?" He whispers so low it's hard to hear. I'm so dazed and confused by the events that took place. I rack my brain and eventually find the words,

"_I haven't smiled a genuine smile since I lost the father of my baby_." I mimic his whisper. You can see the change in his eyes when he acknowledges my words. He slowly guides her out of my room and lets the door she between us. Silence fills the room.

I make myself go to my bed and sit. I run my fingers through my hair. Everything happened so fast, I need to comb through the events in my mind.

_She fell prey to her memories once again, those are the reasons she disappears frequently. Like when I had my panic attack where my screams filled the empty space, or when I came in covered in blood. And my last words, "father of my baby." They seem to fit together in some way that I can't figure out. What did she mean her husband? There hasn't been any present of him anywhere, ever. The same goes for the baby. Andra's past is a complete blank in my mind. But not in other's. Ruka seems to know just the right things to say to her, he wouldn't know what to say unless he knew the whole story. Ruka's the key of unlocking my escorts past. I feel it is important to understand. _

Tomorrow I'll have all day with Ruka and my prep team, to prepare me for my interview with Caesar Flickerman. I'll get him alone and ask for what I so covet; the secret of Andra's past.

The next four hours are a breeze with Maganda, we understand each other. We work on the content of my interview. Coming up with an angle is easy and obvious. Because I'm the first ever pregnant girl in the games I'm going to have questions related to that topic. I will be motherly, honest, and joyful. For sometime Maganda and I play the parts, she is the interviewer, I answer her questions. Things go by quick and easy.

We meet everybody for dinner; I secretly wonder how Masst did with Andra. There lots of talk about Masst and I's outfits for the interviews tomorrow. Their conversations don't hold my attention; I keep sneaking glimpses at Andra trying to figure out her past. She looks put together I guess. Well, I guess she looks better than the shaky mess I saw leave my room. She sits quietly like me, sipping at her soup, not talking. Dinner is finished; I don't stick around for dessert. I walk out of the room unnoticed, except by the stare that lingers on my back. I know exactly who it is.

I take a shower to remove the stress from my body. I take my time in the warm rain. I get out reluctantly, and dress quickly. I brush my hair out with easy. I exit my bathroom; she's waiting for me.

She sits on the ivory couch from earlier. She's twirling a small locket around her neck in her fingers. Andra's presents doesn't bother me. I sit next to her, fidgeting with the plush nightgown that's too tight.

"I need to talk to you." She just keeps twirling the locket between her fingers. I nod.

"I need to apologize to you." She continues. I start to object but she cuts me off.

"Not for that reason; I thought you were just a young girl that got knocker up and you wouldn't understand my past." She doesn't look at me at all.

"But I now know you're far from what I thought. You were unfortunate to witness one of my meltdowns, but you made it stop. There's only one other person that's ever done that. Of course Ruka doesn't do it with force." She is talking about me holding her down and screaming in her face.

"Well my past is very complicated so try to keep up because I'll say it once.

I was in the Hunger Games once, before your time. I was fifteen when I won, the Victory Tour was fine. I had a typical life and I grew into a lovely women. I found a fellow victor and we fell in love. Life was good, Reed and I got married and everyone was overjoyed. We eventually had a child, Bram, my beautiful baby boy.

Well the Capital called me to perform escort duties for District 9, having my new family, I declined. But I learned that you never say no to the Capital.

They took all three of us, kidnapped us. The Capital was unhappy with my rebellion. They took my baby and my husband. They tortured me and told me if I complied I would get my family back. Of course for their safety I did I gave into the demands. They let me out, but when I asked for my family, they refused they had them. They were shoving drugs into my arms when I heard my baby scream, and my husband yelling.

When I woke up I was in my Victors Village house. The house was dead silent and the same as it was when we were kidnapped. There was nothing but an empty feeling. I never heard them or saw them again.

The Capital put me in my place and reminded me of its dominance. You can't defy the Capital Blissa. And winning the Games doesn't promise the safety of your family." She shutters.

"What?" I manage to say.

"I know what you've been thinking for the past couple of days and I know now that you will understand. Your life will never be the same again." It sends chills all over me.

She finally opens the locket and reveals the pictures within. She places it in my hand.

A picture of a handsome black haired man looks back at me from one side. And on the other a sleeping baby, wrapped in baby blue blankets. Its sends pain to my heart.

"I'm so sorry Andra." I choke out. I close the locket and hand it back to her.

"I'm sorry to drop everything on you but you needed to know, I must being going now." She kisses my on the forehead and walks out of the room.

My nightmares are filled with the screams of the innocents. How nothing is never going to be the same again. How I lose either way, there's no way out. Blackness swirls around my feet, it seems harmless at first. It creeps higher and higher threatening to consume me. It goes up and around my head and I'm choking on it. I can't move. I try to draw in a breath, but all oxygen is gone.

I wretch up in my uncomfortable bed, my heart hammering in my chest. I pant and breathe in as much air as I can. My head throbs, and I'm covered in sweat. I wipe the stands of stuck hair off my slick forehead. I heave myself out of the toxic bed and stumble my way into the bathroom. I make it just in time to heave up what's in my stomach. I brace myself against the cool tile wall. It feels good on my overheated body.

I peal of the sticky nightgown and climb into the bathtub. I run cool water into the bath and pull my legs to my chest which is difficult. I sit there trembling in the tub. I focus on the drain, not letting my eyes leave it for a moment, to make sure the blackness doesn't strangle me again.

I must have been sitting for quite a while, because I hear someone knock on the door. I tell the person to come in.

Ruka appears in front of the bathtub in no time at all.

"Nightmares?" I nod, he's always right.

"Come on out we have to get started today." He hands me a towel. I tear myself away from the comfort of my bathtub.

We walk out of the bathroom, my prep team awaits me. All of them, Sunni with her colorful jewels, Kaiba covered in purple sparkles, and Ebony with her unfitting eyes.

I hope they make me look descent, for the cameras. I hope I can remember the lessons from Andra and Maganda. And I hope I can pull it together before the interviews. All I can do is hope.

The teams work on me until late afternoon. The only dilemma they ran into was my swollen stomach being gigantic from the time when they last say it. Ruka brushes their worries away immediately.

They spent hours making me look less feral, making my skin shine silver like the Opening Ceremonies, and making me look desirable. Ebony twists her finger through my hair weaving delicate stands together, pulling half my hair up and leaving half down. She spreads silver glitter through it as well, making my hair color pop. The layer makeup over my face to erase the hell I've been through the last few days. I now have long thick lashes, sparking blue eye shadow, a slight blush, and plump pink lips. My face is utterly flawless. I hardly recognize myself.

Ruka fetches the dress that I'll be wearing, and returns quickly.

"Are you ready?" He asks excitedly.

"Absolutely." I try to sound cheerful, but fail miserably.

He slips it down over my nude body; it's made of soft and comfortable fabric. He fastes the back and I'm surprised in how tight it is.

"Ruka, why can't I breathe?" I ask. He chuckles.

"It's meant to show off your curves." He laughs to himself. I know what he means; my big swollen abdomen, for the audience.

"Here" He hands me my shoes. The relief flows through me, not high heels. Beautiful silver slippers the reflect rainbows of light around the room.

"There perfect Ruka, thank you." I perk up a bit. He returns a smile. I slip the shoes over my feet, they fit perfectly of course. I let the dress fall down over my feet, it long, but manageable.

Ruka steps behind me and fastens a necklace in place. He does some adjusting and fidgeting to the dress, and steps back. I get an approving nod. Ruka guides me over to a full length mirror.

I'm shocked. I look absolutely beautiful. The dress is dark blue like my eyes. There are no straps, just a beaded chest. The beads are gorgeous, like my silver shoes the throw rainbow in the light. The beaded pattern branches out in two lines off my chest, and cross right on my bellybutton, then move around to the back. The two lines appear again at the bottom of the dress in two delicate swirls.

The main thing that catches my eye is the necklace hanging around my neck. It's shaped like a tear drop, and is the same blue as my eyes, and my dress. It has a luminescence type glow to it.

The full picture of myself comes back to me again, and I feel I might just burst into tears. I look perfect, stunning, and most of all desirable. Someone would be willing to sponsor me right?

I turn to thank Ruka, but get distracted by the new image in the mirror. I turn to look; my body looks foreign from this angle. I no longer look skinny and appealing. My abdomen protrudes out of my body, and I look pregnant, very pregnant. I haven't paid very much attention to the size I am. It looks like I could pop around any sharp objects. I become aware of the weight in my stomach now, like carrying around a ten pound sandbag on my hips. I haven't noticed my balance either; it's impaired because of the extra weight on my stomach. I sigh, nothing I can do now.

"Thank you Ruka, I look amazing." I gush. He nods and admires his work.

"Darling, it will be alright, you look fantastic." I nod.

"Ruka I'm pregnant." I burst out.

"Yes, darling I'm aware," He laughs a little bit.

"That's not what I meant. I scared that that the only thing the Capital will see, the poor pregnant girl from District 9. I don't want that. I want them to see me and my skills, the girl that can take care of herself, the girl that can fight. And I want to still be pregnant when if I do come out alive in the Games." I scrabble to find the right words.

"That is all up to you Blissa, to show them, to prove them wrong. I can't promise you anything about that baby, it will come when it does, and all you can do is hope." He smiles reluctantly. I nod, he is right of course I will have to prove my place.

Too soon it's time to go. The interviews take place on a stage in front of the Training Center. A few minutes after I leave this room, everyone will see me.

Ruka sees my hesitation, "Darling, relax, breathe, and just talk to them, they are eager to hear what you have to say."

I take a deep breath and summon all my courage to step out of the room.

We meet up with the others at the elevator; Masst looks stunning in his plain black and white suit. Everybody gasps when they see me, I shrug off their attention, I don't want it right now. Everybody else looks nice and cleaned up also.

When we hit the ground floor all the tribute are lining up for their places. All twenty-four of us will be sitting in an arc throughout the interviews. We will go by our District numbers, girls before boys, just like always.

I just want to get this over with, but I'll have to listen to twenty-three angles for the interviews instead.

We all walk out and take our seats quietly. The nerves are taking my control away. I've always been a shy person; I usually avoid any attention on me, but not tonight.

I can feel myself start to lose it. My heart is racing, my blood is boiling and I'm literally shaking everywhere. I'm happy to find my seat before I collapse. I try to focus on keeping still and calming down, but there aren't many results.

Everybody will be watching tonight, every citizen of Panem. My mother will be watching. I curse myself for looking the way I do, jittery and nervous. I straighten my back up and sit politely; I take deep breaths to calm myself.

Caesar Flickerman comes to the stage in his virtually unchanged appearance. This year though he's wearing crimson as his color. I choke down a gasp in my throat because his looks as if he's bleeding. I have to remind myself to breathe again. Caesar just made this a little bit more difficult for me; how am I supposed to talk to a bloody face and act comfortable?

Caesar in a natural when it comes to people and crowds, he tells a few jokes to get the audience ready.

Star bounces up to Caesar first. Her dress is stunning. It's a bright green gown that fit her just right. Her hair is two braids again. She and Caesar banter back and forth about how beautiful the Capital is. Her angle is easy to catch, she sweet and charming. So might just fool everyone in Panem but she won't fool me.

She leaves the stage and next up is Lead, the boy from my nightmares. I decide its best if I ignore his interview for the sake of my mental health.

Though my back is aching and the pressure in my diaphragm is uncomfortable, I continue to sit like Andra showed me. The Districts pass quickly; I can feel my heart racing again. Everybody is playing an angle like I thought. Soon enough District eight is going. I break out in a sweat, I can't help feeling light headed either. _Focus, focus, and breathe._ I chant to myself over and over.

"Blissa Admiterum!" I hear my name. It takes me a second to move my legs, I place a hand on my swollen stomach to add effect. I walk to the stage slowly. I meet Caesars warm smile, and for a moment I can looks past the terrifying makeup.

"Hello Caesar, nice to be in your company tonight." I call out to him. He smiles.

"Yes, what nice company," _Smile you idiot! _I yell in my head, but my smiles are always unrealistic. _What did Andra say? _I think hard. _Think of a happy time, where you were smiling so big your cheeks hurt._ Yes! That's it. I rack my brain for a memory, when I was five my father brought my home a cupcake for my birthday, I was happy then. I can feel my lips pulling back in a smile.

"So Blissa, what's impressed you the most since you've arrived here?" He so calm, I wish I could be.

"Well, it has got to be," I pause to think, be honest. "The people. I mean everyone's been so nice. And helpful." I blurt out. Caesar laughs and I mimic him.

"What nice people we have her right." He yells into the crowd, there hollers and cheers in agreement.

I start to twist the ring on my left hand. The one of the only things to keep me sane during these tough times. Caesar notices.

"Who's the lucky guy?" He asks. The audience goes silent. I don't want to answer.

"Caston Reyes." I push the word out of my mouth.

"You're married to him I presume." _Caesar why do you have to make things difficult?_

"Umm, no, he died a few months ago, were not married, this is the wedding band he promised me before he died." I hold my left hand up for the people to see, I look at my stomach; I can practically hear all of Panem sigh. I just added to my case, now I'm the poor, alone, pregnant girl.

"I'm terribly sorry." Caesar looks genuinely sorry.

"Well, I kind of have something to look forward to in the future." I stroke my stomach.

"Ah, yes. You're expecting. How do you plan on keeping it safe?" He says confidently.

"I will do whatever it takes." I stare directly into his eyes. There a haunting tone in my voice, so he backs off a bit.

"Let's talk about you Training Score? How did you get the second highest score out of the tributes?" He smiles.

_Be honest. _

"Well, I had to remind the Gamemakers that I wasn't a poor scared girl that got knocked up." I smile. The audience gasps. Caesar gets them under control with a few jokes.

"Let's move on to the last topic, every citizen in Panem wants to know how it feels to be the first ever pregnant tribute in the games history." _Dammit, that's the last question I wanted to answer. _

"Caesar I'm going to be honest, it's hard. I'm not myself; I have two lives to defend instead of just my own. Things are more difficult, I have to find ways to do a certain task differently than my fellow tributes. And there aren't just twenty-four tribute this year, there are twenty-five." My words hang in the air. Good, let them think about that for awhile. Just on cue my buzzer goes off.

"Where out of time! Best of luck, Blissa Admiterum, tribute from District Nine!" The appluse carries my back to my seat.

I lost my interest long before my interview. I don't want to hear what Masst has to say. And I don't care for the rest of the interviews. I sit in my seat; stroking my stomach and fidgeting with my ring.

The anthem of Panem rings out when the interviews are over. I glad there over the pressure in my diaphragm and back is becoming unbearable.

The tributes fall in line and head back into the Training Center. We regroup with our stylist, chaperones, and mentors. We slide into the elevator and glide up to floor nine. No one speaks.

Our dinner waits up in the dining room. Talking starts up, my interview gets approved by everybody, and I brush them off. I just don't feel like talking right now, I just opened up to the entire world, my voice is gone.

After dinner we watch the replay of the interviews. I don't pay attention, except during my interview. I see myself the way the whole world did. I'm charming at first, then hesitant at the question about Caston. I turn defensive when the topic of my baby comes up. My face and body relaxes when Caesar changes the subject to my training score, but the answer to the question he asks provokes reaction in the crowd, which quickly subsides. His last topic sends my voice into a speech that I've wanted to say since my name was drawn in the reapings. Overall I really happy with my interview, I've shown the people that I'm not who they think I am, and that's enough for now.

I don't pay attention to the rest, and soon enough the screen goes black.

I was stunning tonight, I opened up to the crowd, I interesting for unfortunate circumstances, I confessed my strategy, and now I'm unique and unforgettable.

We all go our separate ways for the night. I stop Maganda before she disappears, "What can help me?" She knows I'm talking about the arena.

"Stay focused, and think." She meets my eyes; her golden irises are shimmering but holding a message. _Be safe._

All I can do is hope.

I 'm eager to erase this day. I run to my shower, strip the clothes of and scrub my body clean.

I grab silk pajamas, and snuggle close in my bed. I will miss my bed. Tomorrow at dawn I'll be shipped of into the arena. I'm terrified. I pray that my father will watch over me for the Games. I ask my baby to hold off until the games are over. I close my eyes and shut out the world.

"I love you." The walls absorb my soft whisper. _I love you daddy. I love you Mother. I love you Caston. I love you, my baby. Please help me. _

Tonight my dreams are silent.

**Yes, I know its soooo long, but you can't blame me when I get in the writing mode no one can stop me. ;) It's really fluffy but there are so many important clues to follow. I love writing this story so much; there are probably a lot of mistakes though. I love my reviews to you guys keep my story going. To see my characters please copy and paste, the (dot) means just a period okay! 3 Jaylynn. Read, Review, Love. **http:/s627(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/tt360/Jaylynn444/?start=all


	9. Chapter 9

**Please, Please review my story, I value ya'lls opinions. It's important that I know what you think. Give me input or advice. Tell me you love it or you hate it. Tell me if you like my characters ;) Remember Jaylynn loves reviewers! ~ Jaylynn.**

Morning comes too soon; I don't want to get up. Ruka wakes me at dawn. He dresses me in simple clothes, and guides me to the roof. The final preparations will be done in the catacombs under the arena. I nearly fall over when the hovercraft appears out of nowhere, I've never seen one until now. With Ruka's encouragement I place my hands and feet on the rungs, and I'm instantly frozen to the latter. Some kind of current sticks me to the latter until I'm safely inside the hovercraft.

I'm still stuck to the latter when I'm inside the hovercraft; a young man in a white coat approaches me carrying a syringe."Blissa, this is your tracker, it will monitor your location in the arena." I feel I sharp pain in my arm as the needle punctures deep within my arm, placing the tracker.

The latter finally releases me after the simple procedure. They retrieve Ruka and were off. A young girl guides us to breakfast in another room. I not hungry at all because the knots in my stomach, but I know I'll need all the strength I can get. I eat and stuff myself until I can't possible hold another bite.

Soon enough the windows black out, meaning where close to the arena. Ruka and I make our way back to the latter; it drops us off in the catacombs underneath the arena. We follow the instructions that lead us to the Launch Room. Its better name is the stockyard, where animals go right before their slaughter.

Everything is a blur; I brush my teeth and shower. Ruka puts my hair up so it won't get in my way later. The outfit arrives in no time, the same for all the tributes. Nobody knows what will lie in the box but we learn soon. Ruka helps me into the plain undergarments, slowly but it works. Then the dark brown pants that cover every inch of my legs. Baggy but supportive, the hip lines falls right under my huge abdomen, which I'm thankful for. And a leather belt that goes with it. Ruka helps me put a tight, thin, black shirt over my undergarment, seems pointless but I have to wear it. The second shirt is much better than I could have hoped for; its loose right over my stomach and it's soft. It is also the same color as my pants. The last thing is a big jacket that falls to my waist.

"This jacket stops wind and traps body heat, so there might be some cold winds." I nod Ruka's right, I need to be prepared.

He slips on the leather boots over my thick fleecy socks. I'm glad I have boots, good for running.

When were done adjusting the outfit and seeing if it fits right, Ruka pulls my hands into his.

"Be safe darling." He tries to hide the fear in his voice but I hear it.

"I'll do my best." He kisses me on both cheeks and steps back. Something comes to mind that I need to say before I go into the bloodbath.

"Tell, her Ruka, she needs you." He twists his head around to look at me.

"Tell Andra you're in love with her, she needs you." I try to smile but I can tell it doesn't look real. He nods his head and looks away.

I spend my time twisting the ring around my finger, and breathing. I can't allow myself to think of the possibilities of the arena. As time ticks away I can feel my nerves turn into pure terror.

A female voice announces its time to go, Ruka and I embrace one last time.

"Tell Maganda I need her." I whisper. He nods.

I take my place in the metal plate that will guide me up to the arena.

"Remember, be careful, and be smart." The glass cylinder lowers around me and cuts of Ruka's voice. He mouths words to me. _Back straight, head high._ I pick them up easily and adjust accordingly. I place one hand on my stomach instinctively.

The cylinder begins to rise and so does my fear. I'm in the dark for a few seconds then sunlight floods my small space. I greeted with the cold wind wiping at my body.

I hear the familiar voice of Claudius Templesmith, as it echoes around the open space.

"Ladies and gentleman let the Seventy-third Hunger Games begin!"

**Yes, yes, I know its super short but it is very important. And it didn't feel right to keep going to enjoy and don't forget to review. Characters can be seen at http:/s627(dot)photobucket(dot)com/albums/tt360/Jaylynn444/ just replace (dot) with a period. ~Jaylynn. Read, Review, Love.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello, my readers it's me again, I have had a lot to do with school lately. It sucks, so forgive me here's another chapter. ~Jaylynn**

60 seconds. The amount of time the tributes are required to stand on our metal cylinders, move before then you're dead; blown sky high by the Gamemakers. I've seen it happen before, it's terrifying.

My eyes adjust to the bright sunshine. I look around. The outdoors are beautiful of course, but I don't have time to marvel. We on a flat plain, green grass spread out before us, field growing taller and taller as they go back further. The horizon is crowded with mountains, the kind that people dream of; snow capped and rocky. Set up before the mountains are thick wooded areas. I need to head to the safety of the wooded area if I am to survive.

Something glints over the green grass; I follow the light to the golden cornucopia the Hunger Games is famous for. Its intimidating, because everything is real, I'm in this game now.

Supplies are overflowing the horn; a bounty waits to those who are brave enough to seek them out. I need some if I want to survive, I mean I'm resourceful but I can't rely on just my basic knowledge, there's so much I don't know. I can't bear leaving without anything. I try to analyze what I want to grab; my breathing hitches when I see the oddly misplaced color out of the stack.

A large baby yellow backpack sticks out at the bottom of the supplies. Against all of the neutral colors around, the baby yellow pops. But that's not why my breath is stuck; I recognize the color, it's unmistakable. The first time I ever heard my baby's heartbeat, the color of the censor on my stomach stuck in my mind as odd in the monotone hospital. The baby yellow censor hooked up the machine is the exact same color as the yellow backpack.

My mind clicks together instantly; the bag is meant for me, nobody else would think anything of it except me. It must have something personalized for me, Gamemakers made sure I would find it.

I have to get it; it could very well keep me alive. I can practically hear everyone on my team cursing at me when I drop my posture and pose my feet to run. I just can't let it go.

The gong rings out and I snap my feet off the metal plate. I run with all my strength. It's a difficult journey since it feels like a ten pound bad of sand if strapped to my hips. I'm fast, but the Careers are faster. We meet the Cornucopia at the same time. I lose my thoughts and go into instinct mode. I see the girl from District 4 go for my bag, the one so desperately need. An unexpected growl tears from my lips. I launch myself at my unsuspecting victim.

She's at least three times bigger; but I'm faster, I have her pinned to the ground in just under a minute. She squirming around but it's futile, she won't get away. My ears react to the hiss of a weapon coming my way. I roll off the girl just in time to hear the thud of the spear hit her body, she won't live. I hit my head on a wooden box sprawled out on the ground in front of the golden horn. My head is throbbing but I can't lose focus.

The boy that threw the spear is not letting his original target get away that easily. Before I have time to get up he has another spear in his hand. An eerie smile forms on his face.

"I can't wait to get kill you, and your little baby too." His laughter finds its way to my ears. He lets the weapon fly at me. My body takes a second to react but I roll to the left just in time to avoid a fatal blow to the abdomen. The sharp tip grazes the skin just above my right hip. It opens deep gash about five inches long.

I'm off the ground in no time. Ready to fight, he's turned getting another spear from the stack of supplies. I take the chance and do the only thing I know best. I tackle him to the ground from behind. He's shocked for a moment but recovers quickly. He's not as easy as the girl before, but I manage to subdue him in a comfortable position. My knees and legs pin down his arms, leaving me on top of him with my hands free. I find his throat and wrap my hands around his neck, cutting of his air supply. He struggles but soon enough his body goes limp.

Suddenly I become aware of the scene going on around me, the bloodbath has taken over. The sounds of helpless screams and thuds of weapons hitting their marks ring around the still air. It's sick. My stomach twists into uncomfortable knots and I pull my hands away. I can't be responsible for ending a life. I heave myself off the boy. I see the bag I need resting about five yards away. I creep over to it and snatch it off the ground. I also grab a much smaller green pack sitting next to it. I sling both over my shoulder.

I look around at the puddles of blood staining the earth. I see the young boy of District 12 get his throat slit, by a Career. Everything is blurry; my eyes are glued of the area before me. Lifeless bodies laying everywhere, pale faces of children drained of blood, shrieks and begging lost by sharp weapons. I look at the woods in the distance, _I have to get there._ I just have to get as far away as I can from here.

I take off into the long green grass before me. I don't dare run though; being reckless will leave a trail to follow. I creep through the grass as quiet as a snake. I can still hear the battle taking place at the Cornucopia, not matter how hard I try to tune it out. To make matters worse I have to hold my side to prevent blood drops.

Hours of later, the sun hangs low in the sky. The grass is thinning and I've come to the end. I see the dense trees laid out before me. Finally, now just a place to sleep. The woods are better I can run if I want to now. I decide against it, I'm too tired now. About a mile in I spy a clump if pines. I need to rest after all that's gone on today.

I spy large bushes about ten feet tall, centered in three pine trees. They have large green leaves that conceal the inside perfectly. I dive in, it difficult but I eventually find a small opening between the bushes, its very well hidden and camouflaged. The dirty ground is covered with a thick layer of pine needles. Not comfortable but better than the cold earth.

I have four foot perimeter around me that, spacious considering where I'm hiding. The opening is about five feet tall, enough for me to sit and crouch. This will be my bed for tonight at least.

I pull the bags off my shoulder, and stretch my sore muscle. I sit with my head on my knees and catch my breath; soon the anthem will play and ill see every face of everyone whose life was taken today. I sigh and decide to tend to the bleeding wound that I haven't had time to examine.

The blade made a clean gash, I'll have to clean it to prevent infection them some bandages should make it better. It's still bleeding heavily after hours. I doubt there's anything I can do with my throbbing head. Now's a good time to go through my bags.

I pull the small green pack on my lap first. I open it and discover a small length of rope, thick black gloves, a small supply of crackers, and a small knife. The knife wouldn't do much damage to a human but it would cut animal meat and plants. I return the items to the green pack.

My special yellow pack is next. It's much bigger and won't fit on my lap. I sit it next to me and pull out the first item. A box of medical supplies reveals itself. I open the box to find the basics, bandages, gauze, medical tape, needle and thread, small tweezers, pills to settle a stomach, and pills to bring down fever.

I find a strange bottle of pills that I've never seen before. I hold it up to shine some light on the label. I'm puzzled over it. I catch a ray of light and find a specific set of words, _Stop premature labor._ Of course! Gamemakers don't want me going into labor; it would violate a whole bunch of rules and morals.

I return the valuable medical supplies to the box, and set it aside. I find a large canteen, and slightly bigger portion of crackers. I feel my throat itch for liquid. I'll look for water and food tomorrow, when ill have plenty of time.

I reveal a bottle of iodine, and a thick brown sleeping bag. I praise my decision to get these bags. I'll need the sleeping bad. I pack everything back into the yellow bag. I keep the sleeping bag and medical box out though.

My attention goes back to the gash. It's hard to work around my stomach but I sort around it. Blood has drenched the surrounding fabric. I really wish I had water to wash away the dried blood, and the fresh blood still streaming bright crimson as it drips down my hip. I pluck a few leaves off the bushes around me. I wipe the mess away as much as I can with the green foliage. Now my wound is throbbing and bleeding more. I rummage through the medical supplies. I eye the needle and thread, it's the only way to staunch the bleeding. I sew all the time with my mother so a basic stitch will work. I find a white bandage a bite down, no noise. I thread the needle, and pull it through the right side of the wound. My cries are lost in the bandage. Its agony but I manage to pull of six stitches before it's too much to stand. My tears carved dirt trails on my face. My throat is swollen form crying.

I look down at my work. The stitches are jagged and uneven but they work, the bleeding is already becoming less. I remove the bandage from my mouth and use the tape from the kit to fasten it over my wound. I return the items to the box, and the box to the green backpack.

I nearly jump out into the open when I hear the bang. The canons are being fired, signaling the end of the bloodbath. I count them slowly asses how many are dead, and how many are still competing. One… two… three… four. It goes all the way to nine. Fourteen tributes left to play. Nine dead. Not a high account but descent. Soon I'll know how died.

I decide to settle into bed, I spread out the sleeping bag and curl up into it. My head hurts and my side is throbbing but maneuver into a relatively comfortable position. I watch as the sun slowly disappears through the leaves until bright stars fill the dark night.

Suddenly the sky lights up through the thick green brush and the capital anthem plays. The simple head shots of the dead tributes skitter over the dark night. First the boy from District 2, a career, an unexpected player fallen. Next up is the young girl from three, then the girl from four that took the spear when I rolled off of her, both from District six, the boy from seven, the red-haired girl from eight, the boy from district ten and lastly the little boy from twelve who I witnessed die.

I don't see the boy that attacked me, I am silently glad that he only passed out under my grip instead of died. I don't have any blood on my hands yet but I have a feeling it won't stay that way for long, because no matter what if my baby's safety is threatened I will do almost anything.

My hands move to the bump on my abdomen. I can't feel it through the thick fabric of my second shirt, so I resolve to hitch it up the feel the thin fabric stretching from my tank-top.

My eyes are heavy and I can feel my brain shutting down. I hold on tight to the only precious thing I have and I don't let it go.

The winds howling wakes me up, its sounds like screaming. I work my way out of the sleeping bag immediately; something is wrong. My senses are shouting something bad is happening.

It's hard to see in the pale moonlight, its dark everywhere. I push the brush out of the way and find my way out of my small den. I can barely see five feet in front of myself; the wind is so fierce it drowns out sound. I whip my head back and forth trying to figure out what's going on.

That's when a tree limb as big as a dining table smashes into a large rock to my left. My mind snaps all the pieces together instantly. It's a twister. My bushes aren't going to stand up well to a full blown twister. I dive back in and shove the sleeping bag into my yellow pact, and throw everything on my back. I have to get out of here. I take off running deeper into the forest.

Shelter is my main concern at this point. I'm running as fast as my body will let me. My breath comes in pants and uneven intervals, my heart is pounding in my ears, and my legs are begging to stop running.

I trip on a rock and sprawl out onto the muddy ground. I look behind me and see the huge black mass howling and making its way towards me. A loud crack echoes through the through the thick air, and right after a child's scream. I tear my eyes off the twister.

I see the origins of the scream. A young girl is trapped between a large rock and a tree branch. I pull myself off the ground, that child will not die if I can help it.

Her body is limp when I get to her, and is pinned under the branch. She's clawed at the limb with little result. I use all the strength I can find a wedge the limb up just enough to free her tiny body. I scoop her up and run again, the black mass at my heels.

I can so things whirling around me as I go. I feel a sharp pain on the back of my led and cry out, I keep pushing through the pain. I stop when I come to the end of the tree line. All there are are mountains in front of me now. I'm desperate I need to find cover now. A large crack in the mountain comes into my sight. I sprint as fast as I can to it and it turns out it leads to a small hidden chamber. I get my sense to together and set down the small girl. The hidden cave I found is perfect for now.

The wind is still screaming outside even though dawn has broken through the black night. My body is aching from lack of oxygen. I let my bags fall from my back. I feel my conscious slipping away as I give into the pain, fear and exhaustion.

**Ehhh, not my best but were all entitled to off days. Oh well, I'm running low on ideas. Any suggestions will be welcomed? I've been thinking of starting another story about how Gale's parents came to be, is anybody interested in read that? As always Read. Review. Love. Love you lots XoXo review please. ~Jaylynn **


End file.
